Lily and James Sixth Year War
by astaf
Summary: okok, so its called a war, but its actaully love from war. anyways, lj, my first fanfic,so please r&r.
1. And the War Begins

**Lily and James Year Five War**

_**And the War Begins**_

"Lily! Lily! Lils wait up!"

"What do you want Potter? If it's another prank, I'll be off, if your asking me to go out, the answer is No."

"Give me a chance won't you?"

"No. Look Potter for the past years, you've teased me, pulled pranks on me, and well practically made my life horrid."

"Yeah, but I've changed."

"I don't care if you've changed! Do you understand that you were suppose to say sorry, I was suppose to not accept and pull pranks on you and repay you. Going out with you is 1. A big No no because I hated you and 2. That is saying that your pranks had no affect on me, I'm leaving them aside, not wanting revenge"

"I'm sorry."

"I still want my revenge."

"I'm really really sorry."

"Still want revenge."

"but-"

"Whatever you say, I still want revenge."

With a turn of her heel, Lily left a depressed James Potter at the door to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hey Prongs my man! Got any luck?"

"Oh shut up. You know Evans is the hardest girl to get and no I am having zero luck."

"Your gonna need all the luck you can get."

"Huh? Oh hey Remus!"

"Why? What does the perfect 'Prefect' know that we don't?"

"Well Sirius, you know how Christmas is coming up, Dumbledore has decided to have a Christmas Ball."

"Oh goody!"

Just as the three Marauders finished talking, they went in the Gryffindor Common room, deciding which girl to go with. Sirius was in such a jolly golly mood that for the first time since second year, he forgot to make his trip down to the kitchens for his midnight snack. James sat there, sulking, he knew that he was the second cutest guy in the whole school (unfortunately for him, Sirius placed first), the girl he wanted to go with, refused to have anything to do with him. Remus on the other hand already knew who his date was going to be. There was this pretty girl whom he admired and she liked him. Both knowing that they liked each other was still too shy to talk.

"Oy! Moony my friend! Who are you going with? That Lisa girl from Ravenclaw?"

"Um...yeah...I hope so."

"Hah! You guys like each other! It's so obvious, you stare at each other almost every time you are around each other, and yet you guys are too shy to talk!"

"Poor Moony! Hasn't being around Sirius the great have any affect on you?"

Lily's Dorm

"Lily your back!"

"Hi Soph."

"What's the matter? Meet Potter again."

"Wow!ãYou must be psychic!"

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad!"

"Shut up Bella. That was the...um...279th time he's asked to go out with me!"

"So then that must mean you said 'no' to him 279 times right?"

"Wow! Bella good for you!"

"Soph! Whose side _are_ you on?"

Lily tosses a pillow at Soph.

"Yeah!" Whose side are you on? One minute you're contradicting me about Potter then the next your congratulating Bella on her excellent common sense!"

"I don't know, maybe I'm neutral" Soph shrugs.

Bella tosses a pillow at Soph.

"Why are you all throwing pillows at me? What did I do?"

Silence falls over the room.

Then Lily screamsï¼

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!"

"What???" oof

"Bella look before you talk!" laughs Soph.

SMACK

"Why don't you!"

With that, the pillow fight officially started. The three girls who shared a dorm in their night clothes (actually it was just a pair of sport bras and some real short, short shorts)

In the Common Room

The Marauders were now the only ones left in the common room. Peter joined them after Sirius yelled at Remus about his shyness. Four boys, sitting around a slowly dieing fire with silence falling over them. Then suddenly Sirius thought of something.

"Hey James, say we pay a visit to Lily's dorm and see what she wears to sleep? Then you can taunt her saying that if she goes out with you, what she wears to sleep is a secret, if not, you'll tell the whole school. While you do that, I'll check up on Soph and Bella."

Without even looking at Sirius, James knew that he was grinning to himself.

"No, it won't work, if it does, she'll only be with me for the secret, not because she likes me and I want her to like me. Anyways, it might not work, she might just hex me real badã"

"Come on James, be a sport, why don't we do it just for the fun of it?"

"Maybe"

"Anyone else up for the challenge?"

"Padfoot my man, what kinda a challenge is this, but fine I'm in although I won't enjoy it much."

"But Sirius, how do we get to girls' dorm? The stairs turn into slides when we step on it!"

"Your right 'Squeaky Peter'ãThat is something to think about."

Peter didn't really like being called 'Squeaky Peter', he knew that he squeaked when he talked and to defend himself against Sirius was no use.

With that, the boys were quiet once more thinking about how to get to the Girl's dorm.

Silence...

Silence...

Silen- "Ah hah!"

"What is it?"

"What if we use suction cups?"

"eh..."

"huh..."

"I have some suction cups that I bought somewhere the last time we went to Hogsmede"

"Yeah, go on"

"So what we stuck them on to our shoe, first we make a dash up the stairs, then, when it turns into a slide we use the suction cups to crawl up."

"Um, just exactly how are we going use the suction cups?"

"Remus, Remus, Remus, don't you get it? We stick one suction cup at the bottom of each of our shoes and hold one in out hands and we crawl up."

"But-"

"Yes James?"

"See, if we have suction cups on our shoe, our shoes will stick to the floor, making it-um-hard to dash up the stairs."

"Right you are."

"um..."

"Yes peter?"

"Since I'm not going, I'll change the stairs and you guys start crawling from the beginning?"

"Hey! It's actually a good idea from Wormtail! All praise Wormtail!"

"Shut Up Sirius. Sure, good idea."

"Ready guys?" Here are the suction cups."

"I still can't believe I am doing such a silly thing." Muttered Remus.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Meanwhile in the girls' dorm (not knowing about the boys' approaching) the pillow fight was still going on. Only, now with a few more objects (clothes, paper, light books, etc.)

"Ow! You know my stomach is uncovered! That book scratched it!"

"So what! We are all wearing the same styled might clothes!"

Only very few words could be heard over the giggling from the three girls.

The boys had made their way up the stairs (took half an hour) and placed their ears to the door, trying to see if it was safe to go in. They however, did not know that the girls put silent charm on the walls and door, not allowing all the fun they were having to be heard.

The boys, thinking that the cost was clear slowly, but silently opened the door. The three boys ducked just in time to avoid a flying pillow.

"Ahhhh!" yelled all three girls

"What the hell are you guys doing in the girls' dorm?" yelled Lily

"How did you get in?" screamed Soph.

"Please leave! We all are half naked!" with that, Bella (and Soph and Lily) started to try and cover themselves.

The three boys just stood there speechless. Partly amazed at the mess from the three neatest people they knew and how loud they were and they never heard. Also partly because they (yes even Remus) were amused at the sight of the three beautiful half naked ladies.

"How-"

"What-"

"Noise-"

"Um we'll leave, but we'll be back to interrogate you. Let's say we'll meet in the common room in five minutes."

All three girls and boys nodded.

-after the boys left-

"Argh! I can't believe those boys dared to even enter our room. Lily, I'm on your side now about the 'Marauders' or so they call them selves."

"Yeah me too. Not that they ever did interest me."

"Thanks guys"

"Let's say we hex them real bad.

"Yeah!" all three girls chorused and got dressed.

"Hey, what if we were our tanks and short shorts to keep the boys-um-say busy, while we get to work?"

"OK!"

In The Common Room

"Geez. Why are the girls late? They've never been late."

"Calm down Sirius. Have patience."

"Ok Moony, just how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Replay what you saw."

"Yeah, did you see the girls?"

"We all did Sirius."

"Weren't they sexy? Especially Lily. God does she have a beautiful body or what!"

"Shut UP! She's mine."

"In that case, you have some competition."

"Not fair! She likes you more than she likes me! If she were to choose between me and you, it definitely be you. But if you had her, you'd only date her for a week and dump her! She doesn't deserve that."

"Calm down James. Sirius, you're his best friend, leave Lily to him, not that anything will happen, well maybe she'll hex James real bad."

"yoo-hoo? Have you been waiting long?" a very angelic voice floated down the stairs.

There stood Lily Evans, in a halter top that revealed her belly, and some very short, short shorts showing off her long straight legs.

All the boys turned their head at the same time, only to be stunned once more by Lily's beauty. Once more, they were speechless and could only keep on staring. Soph and Bella were in charge of the pranks/hexing situations. They thought that since Lily was the prettiest one, she should do the attention taking. Although Lily didn't want to, two against one was never the easiest way to win. Before Lily showed up though, Soph and Bella made their way downstairs, avoiding the boys and started to work.

"So, are any of you boys gonna stop staring and start interrogating us, or me as you said you would?" once again, this was said in such an angelic voice that the boys stayed hypnotized, looking at her, observing every aspect about her from her shiny red hair to her beautifully manicured toes. This took a long time though since there was a lot a space in between. All in all, the observation took about ten minutes. In those ten minutes, Soph and Bella had put color changing dye in their hair (it changed color every time you touched your hair), Bella, who was very good at Transfiguration, transfigured the boys' clothes into some lady clothes. Sirius wore a pair of very tight short shorts and an extremely tight halter top that said 'Boys Suck'; James wore a long ballroom dress with a corset that was put tightly on him, the dress itself was very long with lots of flowers and ribbons; Remus wore a hot pink bikini with the imprints of a ballerina in a light pink tutu. The clothes, and corsets, at first hung lightly on the boys so as to not distract their trance. Finally, after the trance was over and the boys stopped looking, they asked Lily to come down.

"Ummmm..."

"Are you done staring?"

"Uh..Yes! yes we are."

Lily tried hard to suppress her laughter, she came down the stairs and stood in front of the boys.

"You boys are so gonna get it for walking into our dorm. You have a lot of nerve to even get up the stairs! You guys are so in for it. We put a silent charm on the walls and doors of our room so the noise couldn't be heard from the outside. We were having a pillow fight that included more than pillows, and yes we were half naked." Then Lily winked and with a flick of Bella's wand, the clothes and corsets became tight.

The boys feeling the squeeze looked own at their clothes, and were well shocked.

Then Bella spoke, "Your clothes are from 'Girly Girly Store' (a/n I made up the store) and your hair color absolutely suits you!" with that, she passes out mirrors to the boys who stared at their faces in horror. Soph also added makeup. Let's see, all the boys had dark red lipstick, lots and lots of blush making their face all red, and hot pink eye shadow that not only covered the eyelids but everywhere around the eyes.

By now, the girls couldn't withhold their laughter anymore and were rolling on the floor with laughter. They were also clutching their stomachs' from the pain from laughing.

James was the first one to recover.

"What the hell did you guys do!!!!???" roared James just quiet enough to not disturb the others sleeping. The giggling died down a little.

"We thought that if you wanted to see what us, girls, wore, maybe you should see it on yourself." Another giggling fit took over.

Now the boys were mad. Worse, they had trouble breathing. Only Remus had it easy. Sirius who was also having trouble breathing was admiring his clothing.

"Hmmmm.... I must really need to shave my legs. There is way to much hair. Maybe I should get one of those 'Venus' razors to shave, that way the shave might look more feminine And the top is just wonderful. My back feels so cool. Now only if I had breasts, this would make me look more appealing. Now, my makeup could use a little touch-up, maybe not so much of that powder thing on my cheeks and they thing around my eye could be reduced a little. The lipstick could use a better color though. Hmmmm..."

Everybody stared at Sirius as if he was crazy. Even the girls stopped laughing.

"Um, Padfoot my buddy, are you feeling okay? I mean, those are girl clothes your talking about."

"I'm perfectly ok. Hey Bella! Do you know how to make me some boobs?"

"Uhh...Sirius, I think you've gone a little too far. Soph, Lil, what should we do?"

"Um, you can change Sirius back, keep James and Remus that way though."

"Ok." Then she muttered something under her breath and Sirius clothes were back to normal and the makeup was gone.

"Hey! I liked those clothes!"

"Shut up! Go admire James and Remus then."

"OK. Let's see... James, your makeup could use the same touch-up my makeup needed. Oh! Look at your dress! Its long and overflowing in a pretty pink color! The flowers and ribbons accent it! You look so girly and yet so pretty! And Remus, I never you did ballet. You really need a tan though or else the bikini won't look good on you. Pink doesn't really match you green hair though. You should also go on a diet, that belly there is suppose to be tucked in. You also need to shave your legs. I'll make myself a note to buy two of those 'Venus' razors."

"Sirius-"

"No need to thank Remus my friend, It's my pleasure to help you."

Everybody just stood there quiet and shocked. James tried tugging at his clothes but they were stuck onto him. Remus just looked real embarrassed. The blush on him wasn't needed.

"Ah hah! Remus, you need to go on a diet, while I'm buying our razors I'll also buy you that muggle drink, I think its called 'Slim Fast'. All you do is drink that and you'll get slim fast! Sirius, you are one clever kid. Ha ha ha."

Lily chuckled a bit but stopped.

"You boys should know better to enter a girl's dorm. This is your punishment. If we think there should be more punishments, they shall come when we think of it. Boys, this is a war, and its not over. We will come out victorious!" With that Bella changed James and Remus back and beckoned Lily and Soph to follow her back to their dorm.

James and Remus stood there partly relieved that they were back to normal but also in shock. War? What was that about? All they knew was that those girls weren't going to be easy to beat, they were good at Transfigurations, Potions, and Charms. They had to be careful now and stay on their good side.


	2. Messin' With the Girls

**Lily and James Fifth Year War**

Messin' With the Girls

The next morning the girls were in a great mood. Thinking that because they declared war the boys would back off a little. Anyways, if the boys did attack, the three girls were excellent at defending themselves. Having someone good at Transfigurations, Potions, and Charms did pay off.

Boy's Dorm

"What are we going to do? Lily is strong in Charms, allowing them to torture us with hexes and spells, Bella is bloody good in Transfigurations, and Soph is the top of the class in Potions!"

"Hey! I'm good at Transfigurations!"

"Not as good as Bella."

"And Snape is good at Potions!"

"But Soph is still better. Anyways, what does Snape have to do with this?"

"Moony! Do you have any ideas?"

"Let me think. What if we did something to them at breakfast? Like oh, I don't know, make them turn into pigs?"

"That is brilliant Moony! But the problem is, we don't know how to turn them into pigs."

"Ahem. Mr. Potter is very good at Transfigurations and is able to do that simple little task."

"Alright then! Pretty girls into pigs! That'll be a major embarrassment to them. They are sure to surrender to the Almighty Marauders!"

"Shut up Sirius, don't get too far ahead of yourself. After all, this is only the second day of 'the war'."

"Aw Moony! Why did you have to spoil my fun! I must admit though, I feel sorry for the girls."

Meanwhile...

Girl's Dorm

"Ok ok ok, we've declared war and we know we are better than the boys. All we have to do is stick together."

"Why?"  
"Uh! Soph! Don't you get it! You're good at potions, me in Transfigurations, and lily in Charms!"

"Yeah! I can put hexes on them, Bella can change them into who knows what and you and you could help us make potions to embarrass them!"

"OH! I get it!"

"Hey guys! We should plan an attack on the boys today. Just to show them who is charge."

"Great idea Lil!"

"So what should we do?"

"Hmmmmm.... My best guess would be that the attack has to happen before we enter the Great Hall."

"In that case, why don't we put something on them?"

"How about...-"

"OH! I've got it! We'll put grease in their hair!"

"Huh? Lils your crazy!"

"No, you see, James and them like to make fun of Snape mostly because of the grease in their hair. Right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So what if we made him like Snape. You know it'd be like their worst nightmare!"

"Oh. I get it!"

"Mmm hmmm."

"So girls, you up for it?"

"You bet!"

"But-"

"Yes Bella?"

"Um, where do we get the grease?"

"Easy! Snape!"

"How?"

"Just wait-I've been spying on Snape lately-"

"Excuse me, but why were you spying on Snape?"

"Because I was planning the Grease Scheme a long time ago."

"Oh."

"Hey! Why didn't we know then?"

"Anyways... in about.. fifty-two seconds, he'll be by the Gryffindor Door trying to figure out the password."

"Why?"

"He's helping Lucius."

"Uhh. He disgusts me!"

"He disgusts all of us!"

"Anyways, right about....now, he'll be in front of the Fat Lady."

"Let's go."

The girls left their room and locked it with a locking spell.

In Front of the Fat Lady

"Ahh!"

"Geez! Serverus! You scream like a girl!"

"Ah, if it isn't Evans and her little gang of friends."

"So what about it?"

"Nothing! What do you want anyways?"

"Um... if you don't mind, we'd like some grease."

"Um-Why?"

"Well, I thought since you hated Potter, and we girls want to get revenge on him, some of your grease in his hair would really scare him off." Lily grins mischievously.

"Oh. For Potter then eh?"

"Yes,"

"How much do you need?"

"Just enough to cover three heads."

"So it's not just Potter. Who else is there?"

"That would Sirius and Remus."

"Oh. OK. Wait a minute."

_Accio grease!_

With that ten cans came zooming through the halls.

"Thanks Sna-uh I mean Serverus."

"Whatever. Here are three cans. One is enough to cover each head."

"Ah. Thank you. Now be off with you. Our Gryffindor password is still only for us Gryffindor."

"Tut tut. Be off with you now."

"Hmph!"

With that, Snape, stomped off in failure.

"Soph, what was the password again?"

"_Viennetta"_

"Oh. Let's go in."

back in the Girl's dorm

"So lily, how are we supposed to put the grease on the boy's heads?"

"Watch, first, we melt the grease so it turns into liquid, then we each summon a can with the levitating spell when the boys come out of their dorms. Then we just dump the can on their heads, the melted grease will find its way around the head."

"Great! But how do we melt it?"

"Urg! Bella! You put the cans in hot water! Soph already did that!"

"OH. Ok."

Boy's Dorm

"Guys! I'm hungry! Can we go down and eat?! Please?"

"Come on Sirius! But yes let's go. Come on Moony."

The boys then grab their stuff and headed out the door.

Girl's Dorm

"Soph! How's the grease?"

"Ready!"

"Let's go troops!"

With that the girls took a can of grease and hid behind a big sofa by the Gryffindor door.

"Oh! Oh! James! Don't forget to change the girls into pig!"

_Wingardium Levioso!_

With that, the grease was lifted. A second later it splashed on the three heads walking out of the common room.

"Ahh! What is this stuff?"

"Ewww! It's grease!"

"Yuck, I bet the girls did this."

"You are correct Remus!" a sly voice floated around the Gryffindor Common room.

"The grease is on behalf of Snape."

"It won't come off for twenty-four hours no matter how hard you try."

"Yep! Oh and Sirius, if you don't hurry, breakfast'll be over."

"Let's go girls."

"You said it Lils."

Outside the common room

"Soph-"

"Yeahï¼

"I don't feel like going to breakfast. I mean, you heard them say that they were going to turn us into pigs."

"Yeah. I agree with Lils."

"Yeah, you've got a point. Let's go to the kitchens then."

"Ok!"

"Lead the way!"

"Why me? Lils you do it?"

"Why me? Cause you know where it is!"

"And like you don't?"

"Um...no. You were the one who followed the boys."

"OH. That's right. Oh well, come on girls."

At the Kitchen

"All you have to do is tickle the pear. Then, the pear will turn into a doorknob and you twist it to enter."

"Gotcha! I want to try!"

"Whatever Bella." Sighed Soph in an exasperated voice.

"oOo! It actually works" giggled Bella.

"What did you think? That I would lie?"

"Shut up! Let's go in."

"Hello! What can Prissy get for the three young ladies?"

"Some toasts of bread and three goblets of pumpkin juice will be fine."

"What!!!ãSoph! why did you order that little food?"

"Well, 1.) you don't want to turn into pigs without needing magic and 2.) We never did eat a lot of food."

"Oh. I'm guessing that that was the obvious."

"Mmm hmm."

"Sorry."

"No need Bella."

"Misses, your food is here."

"Thank you Prissy."

"No need miss."

"Lily, how much time do we have until classes start?"  
"Huh!?! Ah! We better get going we have two minutes left and this is very far from Defense of Dark Arts!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!!! We have DADA first?!?!?!?

"Ummm...I don't want to know, but who is it with?"

"First, we'll walk no, run and talk, or you can find out later. LET'S GO!!!!!!!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!! SLAM! (door shuts)

"Whew we made it."

"AHHH!"

"What?!"

"We have DADA with the Slytherins! And-and-and- I think this is a double."

"Calm down. Just remember, Professor Shrout only reads from the textbooks and rarely looks up. Hopefully, we can play our normal rounds of Poker without some stupid Slytherin tattling on us."

"That's easy for you to say! You always use some weird charm to make your cards invisible to the other people, we are the only people who see it!"

"Weelll-I could teach you guys the spell."

"FINE!"

"Evans! Figg! (Arabella- a.k.a Bella) Schoff! (Sophie- a.k.a Soph) May I ask what is it that you three girls are talking about? Class hasn't even begun!"

"Ummm...-"

"We were talking about what you might be-uh-uh-..."

"Teaching us today!"

"Yeah, what you were going to teach us."

"Ok. Fine, have you figured out what I will be teaching you today then?"

"No, not really. We learn so much in each class, it's really hard to predict what you will be teaching next."

"Oh. Ok then. I suggest you listen to today's lesson then."

On the other side of the classroom.

"Hah! The girls are in for it now. It's never easy to escape from Pro. Shrout. He'll interrogate you until you run outta a breath!"

"Shut up Sirius. You also know that the girl's are very good at lying. Right Remus?"

_Remus muttering to himself: "I still can't believe I have grease in my hair! I wash it everyday and then the grease gets stuck in my hair and it won't come out! Argh! I might as well go bald!!!!"_

"Uhh.. Remus are you okay? You were-uh-talking to yourself."

"Huh?!? Oh. That. I was saying that I couldn't believe that I got grease in my hair. It really annoys me."

"Hey, don't worry, Sirius and I also have grease in our hair. We're um.. living with it."

"Huh! Living with it! Sirius is enjoying it!"

"Yeah that's true!"

"Oh well. The Pro is starting the lesson"

Slytherins Side

"Oh! Look Snapey! Some of the Gryffindor's have started to take on your grease!"

Snape laughs to himself "Those girls really know how to put grease on someone's head, look at Remus, he seems disgusted out of his wits! Ha Ha Ha!"

"Shut up Kirsten! You're just as annoying to me as they are."

"_gasp _Serverus! You really don't mean that do you?"

"Yes. Actually I do."

"You hurt my feelings."

"Awww. I'm sorry. The wittle waby isn't gonna cry is it?"

"Serverus Snape! You cut that out right now!!!!!"

"Why should I?"

"I am warning you." Kristen growled.

"Oh fine fine fine."

Kristen walked away just as Lucious Malfoy walked up. She was terrified of him ever since what he did to her in second year.

"So, Serverus, I see that you have done a prank on the Potter gang."

"Um...not really. I didn't really do it, I just supplied the grease. Heh heh heh."

"WHAAAT!!! You mean that you didn't pull the prank but you gave the pranksters grease?!?!?!"

"heh heh. Yes."

"Ok then, who did the prank then?"

"um...."

"OUT WITH IT!!!!!"

"uh-Evans, Schoff, and Figg." Whispered Serverus

"WHAAAAT!?!?! You let the girls do the prank? What are you? Mental or something? You know I'm starting to think that when Lupin said that you needed to go to St. Mungo's he was right!"

"Calm down! Keep it going and the class'll be staring at you!"

"Serverus! Every single move you make, you are suppose to report to me you idiot!"

Serverus who was now angry started to talk back to his so-called 'Master'

"WHY SHOULD Iï¼I HAVE A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW! I NEED TO LIVE IT WITHOUT YOU LOOKING AT MY EVERY MOVE!" that was said just loud enough to show that he was angry but quiet enough to keep the class serene (and bored).

"Watch your mouth! My dad could easily have you _killed!_" that word sent shivers down his (Snape's) back.

Then Narcissa walked over to her boyfriend (Malfoy) "Honey stop fighting. Please. Let Serverus be but if he messes up again, he's all yours."

"You're lucky that my girlfriend stepped in and saved your ass! Or else you'd be dead by now! I'll talk to you later, _Snape_." Lucious Malfoy hissed at Serverus before departing.

back to the class

"OK class. I hope you all paid attention. You will need to know all this on your O.W.L.S ok!"

"Yes professor Shrout" everyone chorused in a bored tone.

RIIIINNNGG!!!

"Ok class. That's the bell. I want all of you to read the next two chapters for homework!"

Great Halll (lunch)

"Well DADA went great." Sulked Soph

"Awww. Come on! Just because you lost three dollars in each round isn't that bad!" cried Lily.

"Think Lily. How many rounds of poker did we play?"

"Ummm. I don't know. Bella?"

"I think we played about ten rounds of poker, why?"

"BECAUSE I LOST THRITY DAMN DOLLARS TO YOU TWO AND I NEVER LOST BEFORE!!!!!!!!" now Soph was real angry. Her eyes showed it along with her skin color which slowly became red.

"Uh. But it's only thirty goddamned dollars. If you looked at Bella and me, we use to lose some hundred dollars to you!"

"Fine! You win! But I still can't believe that I lost. I'm not feeling well. I'm skipping luch."

"Sure. We'll come with you. Right Lily?"

Lily who was stuffing her face with a piece of toast didn't seem to hear until Bella shook her.

"Wha--?"

"Soph doesn't want to eat lunch so we're not eating either and following her. RIGHT?!?!?"

"Huh? OH yes! Of course!"

"Ok then its settle. We're not eating lunch. Soph, please lead the way."

Boy's Conversation During Lunch

"Uh! I still can't believe they were right as to how the grease won't come out. I wonder what they did to it."

"Shut up Remus. You're just gonna havta live with it." Sirius said in a little too happy voice.

"Aww great! Not you too! First James tells me and now YOU! My first day of war is going great!"

"Rium rimr. Ri roomd rims rummy!" cried Sirius who was stuffing his face.

"Uh. I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, the food is great."

"oh."

"I got itï¼You know how we didn't get to change the girl's into pigs,-"

"Yeah."

"-well why don't we do it now, for revenge."

"Sure. Now where are they."

"Ummm. James,-"

"Yeah. WHAT! I'm trying to look for the girls."

"Well, you won't find them."

"And why is that Remus?" James said in an annoyed voice.

"b'cause the girls just left the great hall."

"WHAT!" came the shouts from Sirius and James.

"Y-y-you what!?"

"I saw them leave." Whispered Remus cause by now the whole Gryffindor table was staring at them.

"oh. Sorry." James said sheepishly glancing around the Gryffindor table

Sirius didn't say anything. He just sulked.

"I can't believe we didn't get to changed them into pigs. Those little brats are gonna get it!"

"But we still have dinner. Just, um, don't get your hopes up."

"Why?"

"Because with our luck, they'll probably skip dinner too! Sirius! Sometimes you are just a little too dense for that head of yours!!!!'

"Your right. About the dinner part at least."

"What do you mean about the dinner part at least?"

"GEEZ JAMES!!! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN!"

"Guys, if you're gonna argue, go somewhere where people won't stare at you like your crazy!ãThis is the second time during lunch that you guys caused up a storm! I am damn tired of it!"

"Fine! James! We are going to the Common Room to end this. LET'S GO!"

"Bring it on!"

"Guys! I'm coming. But honestly! You guys are best friends! Why are you guys fighting?"

"I am damn tired of having being called having a dense mind!"

"I am damn tired that he has that dense mind that thickens by the minute!"

"You better watch your mouth you!"

"Well, the girls say 'Walk n' Talk' I say 'Walk n' STAY SILENT! NOW MOVE! BOTH OF YOU!"

Both boys grunted but obediently got up and followed Remus, each walking in total silence.


	3. The Fight

**Lily and James Fifth Year War**

The Fight

Disclaimer: I think I forgot add the disclaimer in the last two chapters. Anyways, Unfortunately, all these characters except Soph are J,K Rowling's. Not mine.

_Grunt..._

_Grunt..._

_Grunt..._

_Grunt..._

_Grunt..._

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!ãWILL YOU TWO STOP GRUNTING! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE GIVING EACH OTHER THE SILENT TREATMENT, BUT THE HAD TO START THEIR LITTLE FIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL CAUSING LOTS OF ATTENTION!"

"Geez Remus! Calm yourself down!"

"WHY SHOULD I JAMES? YOU GUYS ARE TWO BEST FRIENDS WALKING, NO WAIT, GRUNTING DOWN A HALLWAY GIVING EACH OTHER THE SILENT TREATMENT AND ACTING LIKE TODDLERS! NO WAIT! BABIES WOULD BE BETTER. WORSE, YOUR LITTLE FIGHT HAS ALSO GOTTEN ME ANGRY!"

Both James and Sirius were thrown back a little by Remus's outburst.

Then both whispered a little sorry, unfortunately for them they said it at the same time, sending daggers at each other.

Remus who now, was getting angrier by the second stopped the silence.

'THAT'S IT YOU GUYS! THERE ARE NOBODY IN THESE CORRIDORS! I WANT YOU GUYS TO SETTLE THIS LITTLE THING RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Both boys just stared at each other. With anger showing on their face. Remus couldn't stand this much longer and decided to play a psychiatrist.

"Ok. Now, we'll start with Sirius's problem, and then we'll go onto your problem James. Sirius talks first without interruptions from James, and then vice versa. OK?"

"Yes sir" came a murmur from both boys.

"OK, Sirius, you start."

"Weeeeelll, first of all, I am tired of being called a person with a dense head. I can keep it in for a while but this has gone too far! I am a person with feelings too!"

"Sirius! You barely have feelings! You're always so happy and-and you don't care about anything!"

"James it wasn'-"

"OH YEAH! NAME ONE TIME WHERE EVERYBODY JUST SAT THERE AND I WAS HAPPY?"

"WELL, FIRST, WHEN THE GIRL'S CHANGED OUR CLOTHES, YOU WERE THERE ADMIRING IT! AND NOW, WHEN WE HAVE _SNAPE _GREASE IN OUT HAIR, YOU'RE ENJOYING IT! FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU'VE GONE NUTS! NO WONDER ST.MUNGO'S BUILT A MENTAL INSTITUTE FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOU GUYS CAN'T BE LET ON THE STREET!"

"I TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! I AM DOING WELL IN CLASSES AND HASN'T FAILED ANY OF THEM YET! AND I DO NOT BELONG IN ST.MUNGO'S. WITH ALL OF YOUR INSULTS. THAT ONE WAS THE WORST! IT WAS HARSH, JAMES, HARSH."

Remus, who decided to let them handle their situation by themselves since his plan didn't really work.

He then started to move away from the two boys and crept back into the common room.

In the Common Room

Remus crept into the common room expecting it to be empty, instead he found the three 'enemies'. Though, he thought that they seemed innocent. Soph was obviously mad about something because she just sat there, Lily, like usual, was reading a more advanced charms book, and Bella, she was doing her homework.

"Ummm...Soph, are you ok?"

"Don't talk to me!" she growled back at him. Then she looked up.

"OH! Hi, Remus. Sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

"It's ok. What were you doing."

"Ummm...well,uh, I was, um, thinkinabouthowtogetmoneyback." She said the last seven words in such hurry they sorta stuck together.

"Huh? Money back? Why?"

"Because I lost money to those two people!" she yelled in an angry voice.

Remus just thought, oh great! You've gotten yourself into another argument! This day just isn't going for you, now is it?

"Uh-Remus-"

"Huh?"

"Well, class is starting so we better get going."

"Oh sure Bella. Are you going to Soph?"

"Nah-I feel a little sick."

"Oh. Well Bella and I will take notes for you. K?"

"Thanks, Lils."

With that, the three people walk out the door just to see in time to see James and Sirius dueling and missing a purple spark that was shooting over their heads.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Uh, Lils, I can explain."

"Ok, Remus, shoot!"

"Well, you, um, see-"

"Spit it out will you?"

"Bella calm down."

"Ok, James insulted Sirius, Sirius felt very offended and then this happened."

"What caused James to insult Sirius to make him feel offended?"

"Um...that I really don't know."

"Aw come on! You and them are like bet friends! Out with it boy!"

"Ok,ok,ok you see, the boys didn't get to turn you into pigs in the morning cause you didn't go to breakfast-"

"Because we didn't want to turn into pigs."

"And, well, then they decided to transfigure you guys during lunch, but you guys left and I told them."

"And Sirius blew up right?"

"No, actually, he just sulked, James blew up. Then he said that they still had dinner but told Sirius not to get his hopes up. Sirius asks why, and James just blew up. He said because with their luck you guys wouldn't come and then said that sometimes he had a dense head but that time he was denser than his head."

"ouch. That must really hurt. I don't blame him."

"I agree, but, even though we are in war, I still care about those guys and absolutely hate fighting! Remus, who's stronger?"

"I must say both are very strong, but in this case, it'd be Sirius."

"Ok, you go grab Sirius. Bella, you use the expellirmis (a/n sp?) charm and try to disarm them. Then grab the wands and help me hold onto James, without their wands, they most likely will get into a physical fight."

"Ok."

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Remus, get positioned behind Sirius and get ready to grab him once he's been disarmed!"

"Gotcha!"

"Bella, ready?"

"Yep!"

_Expellermis!_

At once, both wands flew to her, she grabbed them and ran to help Lily get hold of James.

Remus wasn't very successful and so weren't the girls but they managed to get the two boys from tackling each other.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" cried Sirius "HE INSULTED ME! HE NEEDS TO PAY!

Almost at perfect timing Soph decided to come out and see what was all the commotion. She gasped and immediately asked what was wrong.

"Soph, go get Pro. McGonagall! Tell her to come here quick!! We can't hold them back much longer."

With that, she ran out. Seconds later she brought back the professor.

"Oh my lord! What's going on?"

"ma'am, James insulted Sirius, Sirius got offended, they started to duel, we disarmed them and now we are trying to get them from fighting. Please help us!" came a cry from Lily and Bella who were struggling to keep James

"ok, bring those two to the hospital wing. AND James and Sirius if you say one thing to each other or try to make a move you will have a severe punishment. If those two disobey my orders you must report them to me or else you will also deserve a consequence. I will go fetch Professor Dumbledore. Oh, and tell Madam Pomfrey to put the two in beds farthest apart from each other. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Came the reply. James and Sirius just grunted.

"Come on boys move it. Remus, let's call a truce for now. The war is-let's say-um-cancelled for now. k?"

"Sure, now, um, Soph, would you mind helping me? Sirius isn't really sooperating with me right now."

"Sure Rem."

"Don't call me that!" Remus growled.

"Guys! Cut that off before you guys get into a fight too!"

"Sorry." Both students mumbled to each other, but the tension between them did not settle. Both people walked in utter silence.

Then suddenly Soph spoke up, "Um, Lils, do you mind if we sorta switched places? You know, you help _Remus _here with Sirius and I'll help Bella with James."

Lily, sensing the tension between them turned to Bella who nodded in approval, "Alright."

With that, the two girls switched places although it was still very silent.

The whole time the boys (Sirius and James) kept grunting but decided not to struggle. Instead, their minds just wondered off and let their two 'bodyguards' push and lead them.

'I feel sorry now. I want to apologize to Sirius, my friendship is at risk. But then, he'll probably think I'm making fun of him again and we'll get into another fight.'

'I want to say sorry to James, I know he didn't mean it and I can't help it if I'm such a dunce sometimes, I guess it comes naturally for me. I hope he apologizes soon, I don't know how much longer I can take this silence. I could break the silence but with the girls there and with what McGonagall said, I really don't want to find out the punishment. Yes I like detentions but I have a feeling that this isn't going to be detention.'

'I can tell that Sirius is thinking. Thinking something serious that is. He's scrunching up his face up, like when he's thinking about a prank. I want to break he silence, but with the girls and McGonagall's threat I don't dare say a word.'

"OH MY LORD! Dear GOD what on earth happened?" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey

"Um, the two got into a duel and, and this is what happened."

"Oh, ok. Put those two the beds next to each other I will go and prepare the remedies."

"Um, Professor McGonagall's orders say that the two should be placed in beds farthest apart from each other." Stated Lily in a mattered-of-fact tone.

"Well, in that case then, place on by the door on the right side and the other one on the very last bed on the left. I will be back, please watch the two boys and make sure they don't move." With that, Madame Pomfrey turned her heel and left.

Sirius, thinking that it was ok to talk right now asked Lily to deliver a message for him to James. At the same time, James was asking Bella to do the same. Both girls were reluctant at first but agreed. The message was to tell the other they were sorry. Both girls departed to tell the other. After receiving the message, both boys were filled with joy.

After being 'fixed up' both boys left to see Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore's Office

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THOUGH, SIR! THOSE TWO ARE BEST FRIENDS AND I HAVE SEEM THEM GET ANGRY AT EACH OTHER, BUT THIS! THIS HAS GONE WAY TOO FAR!"

"Now, now, Minerva. Calm down. They are still young and best friends do get into these fights. If they didn't know magic then I'm sure it would become physical. Calm down."

"Ok, boys, you guys are ready to go. As I have heard, Professor Dumbledore wants all six of you up in his office at once!"

Then all six people left the Hospital Wing. Sirius and James immediately got to talking and apologizing.

"OH MY GOSH SIRIUS! I am sooooo sorry. I really didn't mean it. The surge of angriness sorta just flew outta my mouth. Please forgive me?"

"Don't worry Prongs my old buddy. Your forgiven. I'm sorry too. For over-reacting."

"It's alright Padfoot. Friends?"

"Friends!" and with that the two friends embraced each other in a hug. (a/n I know that was cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else. So live with it please?)

"Guys, look, we gotta go to Dumbledore's. I bet McGonagall'll be there and she did seem very pissed. You guys are going to have to think of an ingenious plan quick!"

Remus and Lily were also in a deep discussion.

"Do you think being involved in this will make us lose our duty?" ask Lily.

"I don't know, but I hope not. Without me, those two would be dead by now. And you don't deserve that."

"Ok. So let's say that we leave out the war and the pranks. I'll go tell my friends and you'll tell yours. Then we'll all meet up and crack the plan."

With that the six people decided to call the 'War' off until this was settled.

Then when all six people devised a plan they started to head towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ahhh! My lovely students, you have arrived although I would have thought you'd come earlier." Cried Dumbledore.

"Sorry sir, but Sirius sorta had a breakdown walking through the corridors. Madame Pomfrey said that we were suppose to support him but he insisted on being left alone." Lily was incredibly good at lying, though nobody knew, instead they just stared at her.

"ohh. I see. That's ok. Sirius are you alright?"

"uh-" stilled stunned by Lily's excellent lying. In which he got a stare from Lily telling him to hurry up.

"uh-Yes sir! I am perfectly fine! James helped me out."

The last sentence received a confused look from both professors.

Then Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Um, but if James was helping you Sirius, then why were you dueling in the corridor?" obviously.

Plan in action! GO!

"Well, um, Professor, this is a real long story-"started Sirius.

"Don't worry. We have all the time in the world and all of you may tell the story.

"Well, Remus, why don't you start since you weren't really involved in this and you saw all this happening?"

"Um, sure Sirius. Well, the boys started to talk about the homework and James said he had trouble with Charms and ask Sirius to help him find Lily and the others since they were good at Charms. Sirius got annoyed because James always asked him to help find the girls. This time though, Sirius was really angry because he was in the middle of eating his favorite desert and was forced to stop eating it. Then, I pointed out that the girls left and Professor Dumbledore had already taken the food away. Sirius got angry at James and said that it was his fought that he didn't get to eat." Remus stopped to catch a breath. Everybody just sat their watching him. The story was a little twist of the actual version, but it did work. Then he started again.

"James said that Sirius ate too much and was practically a real pig. And it went on and on like this, with insults, except it got louder so I asked them to be quiet and do it somewhere else. I led them to the corridor in front of the Gryffindor tower and they started all over again. I got very angry, put my two scents in but it didn't help. I went in to the common leaving them shouting." Remus stopped he had to catch his breath so Lily stood up and started.

"When Remus came in, we heard some screaming, but we were all doing homework so we didn't really bother. Then Remus reminded us about our classes that were about to start. Soph didn't feel very good and stayed back. When we went out, a spell shot over our heads. We looked forward and saw that James and Sirius were dueling and we realized what the shouts were. Then, because I didn't like the sight of two best friends dueling, I told Bella to disarm them. Then Remus went to hold back Sirius and Bella and I to James. Because we knew that without their wands, those two (pointing to James and Sirius) were perfectly capable of going into a physical fight." Lily sighed. That was a breath-taking moment.

Soph decided this was the perfect time for her to start.

"After, Lily and them left, I went to eat some chocolate and took a little rest. Then, when I felt a little better so I decided to got to class. The minute I stepped out, I heard grunting and saw that Bella, Lily, and Remus were trying to hold back James and Sirius. Lily told me to get Professor McGonagall. I immediately saw that both Remus and the girls were struggling and went to get the Professor."

"OK, so that explains everything we don't know. Now the only other thing we need to know is why are Sirius and James on friendly terms now."

James decided to put his two cents in.

"Well, because Sirius and I were told to be in utter silence, we decided not to protest and well, we started to think about what we did to each other. Or at least I did, I'm guessing Sirius was too, because at Hospital Wing we asked Bella and Lily deliver a message to other person. The message was the same. We both apologized to each other. Then, on the way out, Sirius had a little breakdown and I went to help him and we started talking about how we were sorry about what we did and we forgave each other. I mean Sirius and I are best friends and I don't want to lose that kind of friendship."

"Ah. See Minerva, I told you the two could handle their own situation by themselves."" Exclaimed Dumbledore

Minerva just pouted. But yet she did seem pleased that the two Gryffindors got along so well after that huge duel. Yet, she felt that the two boys needed a punishment for having such a huge duel in the hallways. What if some one else got hit with their spells?

"OK. You guys are forgiven, but their will be a punishment for having the duel. You could have gotten someone else hurt."

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"You guys can't go to Quidditch practice until a week before the match."

"WHAT!!!" yelled both boys at once.

"Now, now, Minerva. Isn't that a little too harsh? They were asking for help, got into a fight and miraculously made up in a nick of time. I say, take 50 points away for the fight, but you guys get 25 back for making up so fast and Mr. Potter, you get an extra 20 points for asking for help on your homework. I call that responsibility. Remus, Sophie, Arabella, and Lily (he didn't know about the nicknames) you will each deserve 15 points for getting into action and stopping the fight." Dumbledore smiled to himself

"But, Professor! You are mostly awarding them! Shouldn't they get a punishment of some sort?" cried McGonagall

"Ah, Minerva, you always need discipline. Well in that case, I expect to see a full page of parchment from Mr. Black and Mr. Potter explaining everything that happened today pertaining to the fight. All six of you may help each other although, both copies should differ. I also want to know what you were thinking and if you could, remember what spells you used on each other."

"Ah. Thank you professor. Couldn't have said it better but are you sure that all six should help?" Minerva questioned, yet again.

"The boys shall be writing this since I can tell their handwriting, and it shall be in the neatest form possible. That is that Minerva. Don't you think the damage the two have done to each other was bad enough?"

"I suppose professor. Thank you. Now, you six run along, afternoon classes are over though you will not be responsible for missed homework. I already spoke to all the other teachers."

"Thank You Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore!" cried the students as they scurried out of the office."

"Well at least we got ourselves, 55 points to Gryffindor!" exclaimed Sirius

"Yeah. That's good." Replied James


	4. Lily's Secret and Dumbledore's Plan

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier but we just moved and it was an, um, big move. I moved from the U.S to China and I was very busy. Our stuff that was imported arrived and we had boxes everywhere. We were sent to work by organizing the boxes, take out the stuff, and find places to put it. Now that doesn't seem too difficult to you people, but it is. Cuz you see, the houses here in China are twice as small as those in the U.S so with all the stuff we have, it was amazing that we can still walk around the house! Anyways, after that was done, school started and the teachers immediately piled you up with homework. Today was a half-day, so I took the break to continue the story. Yes, you are very welcome. To all those that reviewed, thank you very much and please, if you do review, please, no flames. All those 'please' in that sentence should help, if not: PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!! **

**your faithful author.**

**On with the story! :**

**Lily and James Fifth Year War**

Lily's Secret

Later that day, the professors all wondered why all of the students agreed with each other and how there was no interrupting the other speaking, especially since they knew that the boys and girls totally hated each other. Minerva was pacing around Dumbledore's office, sitting down once in a while with a perplexed look on her face. Dumbledore was also wondering what had happened earlier that day.

"Albus, I just don't understand! Those six students walked in with a terrified look on their faces and were cold stiff. That shouldn't be a big surprise as they knew that they did something bad, but what I don't understand is how that each took turn telling what happened and while they did, the others didn't bother to interrupt. They only nodded their heads signaling that they agreed with the facts given. But the **_AGREED _**Albus! They **_AGREED_**!" cried Minerva McGonagall as she pondered the thought.

"Yes Minerva, I do find that rather odd. But they are in growing up. I mean maybe the six have grown up!" argued Albus who like those six students the most out of the many others.

"How can you always be so-so-so kind-hearted and that you don't find anything wrong with the six cooperating. I'm telling, for all the years that I've taught at this school, I never have seen such a war go among students. Especially ones in the same house! Don't tell me that you don't see anything wrong! You walk down the hallways and see one of the girls shouting at the boys or vice versa. They are always bickering non-stop. Sometimes even I wander how they all advance with such good grades." Screamed Minerva. She was now angrier than ever, especially since the head master was especially fond of the children and didn't find anything peculiar about the way they acted. Minerva really wanted to get her point through.

"Ahh. Yes. I am glad that the six are cooperating. And I have also seen them bickering at each other. The girls are always the good ones and trying to maintain the boys. Maybe the girls have actually succeeded and knocked some sense into the boys! Miracles happen Minerva, miracles happen." said Dumbledore coolly.

Minerva was about to burst her bubble when Dumbledore interrupted once more.

"Minerva, I have known you to be a good teacher with a well-built structure, able to take on any challenge that a students may provide. You will do anything just to get the person the understand Transfigurations." Dumbledore paused, he knew that Minerva was about to burst out loud. He then continued, "Now, all though challenges are suppose to be hard, having the six cooperate does not seem very hard. I believe that it is just a perplexed thought in your mind. Maybe, they are showing to us that they can be civilized and will help out when needed. Now, if I am mistaken though, they are just putting on an act."

Minerva was speechless. She had cooled down and somehow, Dumbledore caught on with her side of the story and was somehow explaining it to her.

"Yes Professor, I understand. Should I go and investigate on their 'act'?"

"No. They still have the punishment to complete."

"But Professor!" wailed a once more frustrated Minerva

"No buts Minerva. But to fit your desires, I will oh-how-do-they-call-it?"

"Um, spy?" questioned a baffled Minerva. She had seen the twinkle appear in Dumbledore's eyes and knew almost immediately what he was up to.

"Ahh! Yes! Spy! Just the word I was looking for. So, Minerva, I would like you to contact the six and tell them to start there so-called punishment right after dinner in the common room. I am sure that Lily knows the charm to conceal the six in the area in front of the fire where he couches are. Give her permission to use it so that all six are the only one allowed in the area. Tell the others to stay away from them, go to bed, or go to the library."

"Yes, Professor."

"Ahh. Good, I believe that dinner is almost starting. You shall watch them, just don't make it obvious and intense. Then, when they leave, we will also leave and 'spy' on them in my office" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor, I'll um, see you at dinner then."

"Through all my years at Hogwarts, never have I ever seen Dumbledore cherish and adore students as much as he adores those six students. They should know that they are a teacher's pet. No wait, that won't work. 'Headmaster's' pet. That's more like it." Muttered Minerva. Still trying to figure out how Dumbledore was going to 'spy' on the six."

"Good evening Professor McGonagall." Chirped a few girls walking by also going to dinner.

Great Hall

"Whew! That was a close save. And Lily! I never knew you were so good at lying!" cried Remus.

Lily just blushed and looked down at her empty plate.

"Well I had to be good at something to have gotten out of all the detentions I've been given."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled the six others simultaneously looking immensely bewildered.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Lily Evans, Perfect Prefect Evans. HAVING DETENTIONS!? WHY DIDN'T WE KNOW! AND-AND ITS NOT YOU!" cried Sirius

"Calm down Siri. You don't even know how I got the detentions. Then you'll see why. Jumping to conclusions is a bad thing you know." Stated Lily In a matter-of-fact tone.

"Shut it Lily with you matter-of-facts and explain to me and Bella why we had no clue about this." Said a frustrated Soph.

"Ok. Let's just say all my detentions were given by Madman Pince."

"You mean the Madame Pince from the library?" questioned James.

"Duh! James, who other Madame Pinces do you know that work at Hogwarts?" questioned Bella.

"Uh-I guess none."

"Exactly!"

"Ok Bella calm down. I am also a prefect and I work very close to Lily and I have never seen her get a detention. And plus, she's always against Sirius, James, and me when we get detentions for pulling a prank. I just don't get it. Lily, are you bluffing?"

"No." was the simple answer that Lily gave with no emotion on her face.

"Whatever. I believe that Lily isn't bluffing, but where did the detentions come from? All you do in the library is do homework and study. I want to hear more."

"She-"

"Shut up! Lily, TALK!" barked Soph.

"Let's just say that I was caught in the restricted area of the library many times and covered up with some lying."

"The restricted area! Stupid me! I should have known! You always say that you learned a new spell or something other sorta info from the restricted area. I just never wondered how!" exclaimed Soph, now fully understanding Lily.

"ok. Yes that is acceptable, but what were the lies?" questioned Remus.

"Well, first of all, if I came in here a long time ago, and has been there for almost 4 hours, I would tell her that blah-blah professor told me to go find a book and research a topic and say that I got her permission a long time ago and that maybe she just forgot. I mean, she is getting older and even wizards tend to forget minor things. If I wasn't in there for up to 4 hours, I would bring another, _'regular'_ book, so if she caught me, I'd say that I was looking for the book that I brought and say that I really needed the book and preformed a little magic. I would use a very innocent look. Then she'd ask me about the other book that was on the floor and why it was open. I'd then say that the book was on the floor and I tripped over it, opening the book and then she came in. I would always make sure that I was lying in a position that looks like I fell down."

All the others just stared at her in awe. Knowing well that she was a major bookworm and had a talent at flying a broom (though she never joined the Quidditch team saying, "I need to study and Quidditch practices will distract my time." All the other members knew very well that when Lily refused, she would never turn back, unless a miracle did happen) , drawing, and doing extra work, never **ever** did they ever to expect her to be good at lying. It was something that very few people could master since their appearance always somehow gave it away. The Marauders no just looked at her. She had mastered lying that even the extremely observant Madame Pince could not see through her! James and Sirius had been trying really hard to get good at lying, but even if they did master it. They were already known for their pranks so there was no way out. No matter how good they were.

"Now do you guys understand?" questioned Lily.

The rest just nodded their heads in utter disbelief. _Had Lily Evans, the one who was always perfect, got detentions, gotten out of detentions, and mastered lying?_

"Ahem..." coughed Professor McGonagall, trying to get the attention of the six who had obviously been somewhere in outerspace.

"Wha- Oh, Professor! Good evening! What brings you here?" ask Bella. The others were too surprised to speak.

_Did McGonagall see through Lily's lying? Is she going to give us another punishment?_ This was the thought that was going on in every head when the Professor came to them.

"Professor Dumbledore just wanted me to inform you that he wants you to do the assignment right after you eat dinner. And Lily, the headmaster wants you to cast the cham that only allows you, and the other five to enter the area around the fire and to where the couches are. Is that all clear?"

"Yes Professor" came the monotoned reply.


	5. Where Thoughts Take Over not literally

**A/n- For all of you who are reading this (most likely slim to none), sorry for updating so slow, but I had loads of homework. When I mean loads I mean it. I recently moved to China and the schools here give you the most homework possible. No wait, it could be worse. Anyways, I'm on vacation, unfortunately the last two days, but the writer's block finally disappeared so my hands are back on the keyboard. Anyways, let's just hope this is a good chapter k?2 **

**OH! And to answer some of your questions as to where is Peter Pettigrew? Well, I'm sorry to say (well only if you like him), but I really hate that little bastard so he's not really included in my story. Sure he'll pop in and out of the story at times, but he won't really have a main roll. I'll say that the six went down to breakfast or somewhere, but Peter, is not included. If its seven, then yes he is included. He should feel happy that he's included and not totally forgotten!**

**Anyways,**

**On with the story!!!**

**your faithful author (nah! that sounds cheesy!)**

**second ending **

**Star (yup! That sounds way better!)**

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

Where Thoughts Take Over

(no not literally, but a lot of thinking does happen in here)

"Good! Now all I have to is go up and meet with Dumbledore, and see what is behind all of this." thought McGonagall

As soon as McGonagall disappeared the six huddled together again.

"Whew! That was close!" exclaimed Remus

"Yeah, do you think that the prof heard what we were saying?" questioned Sirius

Bella sat silenced for a second and thought out loud, "No I highly doubt that seeing the look on her face, it seemed like she didn't want to deliver the message at."

"Yeah!-Woh! Since when did Sirius care if the teacher heard what they were talking about?" asked Soph.

"Hey! You got a problem that I care if the teacher heard what we were just talking about?" shot back Sirius slightly offended but hid it in his sarcasm.

"Um, no Padfoot, we-"seeing the look on Sirius' face, James quickly changed the sentence around, "Soph, I mean, just thought that it was a little different for you to um, care, what the prof hear."

Sirius, catching the quick change decided that yes, it was weird for him to care about the teachers hearing decided to think of a comeback.

"HEY!!! I was making sure that our precious Lily Flower's secret was going to stay a secret!" growled Sirius.

Lily glanced up, slightly confused. She had been trying to remember what the spell was to confine them in the space in front of the fireplace.

Remus just scoffs.

"What Moony? Got a problem that I was trying to protect _your_ precious Lily's secret?" teased Sirius.

"**WHAT!!!**" cried Remus and James at the same time.

"I-"

"She's mi-"

"friend-"

"PADFOOT!!!!!!!!!" James voiced sounded above all of the others. His face now flushed with anger.

"I don't like her!! Its Jamsie that you've got mixed up!"

"Nu-uh. I know Jamsie fancies our Lily flower, but you know that you do too!!" sang Sirius as he started to dance out of the Great Hall.

James just sat there. 'Did Remus really like Lily? I thought he fancied that girl in Ravenclaw?' he thought.

'NO!! He can't like her and I can't either! We're at war here!!!'

'_Aww. Jamsie you know that you like her! Just call the war off and surrender to them.'_

'NO! I won't! James Potter does not surrender. James Potter does not get pranked either. Who are you anyways?'

'_You've been pranked. Twice. I may add. But what have you done about it? Yes you've tried to prank them back, but it didn't happen. What are you going to do now? Surrender. Take the easy way out. You know you wanna.'_

'AHHH!!!! NO. I. DON'T. I, James Potter will not surrender!!!! Now, who are you and why are you here?'

'_Ahh, full of self confidence, eh? Now, to keep your mind from blowing away, I am your so called conscience. I reside in your mind and I have been here ever since. I'm starting to think that Evans was right when she said you had the brain capacity but nothing to fill it. Remember that? It happened last year on a Hogsmeade trip.'_

'Don't remind me. Now leave me alone. I've gotta go talk to Sirius and Remus. Say, would my, oh-so-smart conscience know where Peter went to?'

'_Actually, the oh-so-smart conscience as you call it does know where the little rascal is. He's in the kitchen like he announced this morning before you and Sirius started to plan the attack. Why do you bother to be friends with that little runt? You barely think about him. He's just a tag-along.'_

'I am friends with him because I am a kind-hearted person and he was getting bullied by the Slytherins and he needs us to protect him. Geezus! I'm starting to sound like a bloody bodyguard!'

'_Yup! Now you realize it. After five years, its happened. That Lily Evans girl, was right, not only about the capacity thing, but about how you have a thick skull and how you're so dense-headed. And kind-hearted? Are you kidding me? scoff Man, you need a serious brain re-plant, only this time have the cavities filled with knowledge.'_

'Shut Up!!!!'

"James? Jamsie? Prongs? **JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" cried Remus

"Huh? Wha-? How-? Where-?" stuttered James.

Lily laughed. '_God how I love the way Lily laughs. **James! Snap outta it!!!' **_thought James.

"You were just sitting there, in your little mind of yours, daydreaming of God knows what." Bella burst into a fresh round of giggles and was unable to continue.

Soph, who just finished her laughing round, finished what Bella had started to say, "Anyways, off in your little world, your face changed expressions. It was real funny to see. I mean first your like shocked. Then your scared, confused, angry, happy, and then you looked like you were going to blow up!!"

Then she too, started to laugh once more imagining what had just happened.

"Do you know how long Remus has been there yelling your name? He was there waving his hands and arms like crazy. When that didn't work, he started to yell out your name. After calling your for about oh, I don't know, twenty-thirty times? You started to come back to your senses and snapped out of it."

"Yeah man! What was all that about? Dreaming about some little miss Evans? Having her run off with Snivellus or something?" teased Remus half-grinning, half-smirking.

"Wha-!?! NO!!" blushed James.

Lily looked up. She had fully recovered. 'James actually likes me? Like real like-_like_?'

'Oh my, this is something new...'

'_Aww. Come on Lils! You know you like him!'_

'NO I- wait, come to think of it... he is kinda cute, the way his hair stands up, and his Transfigurations are wonderful, probably the only he's good at, of maybe it's the wand- STOP! I REFUSE TO THINK ABOUT HIM!'

'_Whatever. You'll realize it someday Lils. I just hope it ain't too late. I'm keep on trying to work it through your stubborn mind that you like him though. You even admitted it. Now snap out of it. You have to keep your composure. We don't you looking like James now do we?'_

'Yeah. Ok. Nice talking to you conscience, but whatever is going on in your mind about James, forget it.'

'_SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LOSE YOUR DIGNITY!!!'_

'Wow, I never thought that consciences could scream and know about dignity. Ok,ok, I'll snap outta it!'

"Wheww! That was a close one!" said Lily glancing around the table and seeing that not much had happen.

"What was a close one Lily Flower?" questioned James.

"Nothing! And I thought we were at war!" replied Lily as coolly as she could.

"uh? Lily?"

"What!?" snapped Lily.

Remus looked a little taken aback. Yes he and Lily were at war, but he hadn't expected her to be _that _at war with _him_ because he and Lily were like brothers and sisters to each other. The war probably seemed like a little fight among siblings.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Remus. What did you want again?" asked Lily softly.

"It's alright." Answered Remus.

"**WHAT!!!** HE GETS A SORRY WHEN YOU SNAP AT HIM BUT NOT ME?!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT WAR WITH HIM TOO!!" cried James.

"Uh? So?" was all that Lily said.

"SO??? I WANT A SORRY TOO!!" whined James.

Remus feeling the tension between the two quickly asked Lily if he could have a word with her alone.

"Hm? Oh, yeah sure!"

"Woa!! Where are you taking Lily? We are watching over her and we demand to know where you are taking our precious flower?!" cried Bella.

Bella didn't like the thought of Lily having _a word_ with one of the Marauders, having heard about James' and Sirius' escapades.

"Calm down Bella, honey. Just remember, Remus and Lils are like brother and sister, and plus, Remus isn't like James or Sirius. He's only like that Ravenclaw girl, Jessica, for the past four years!" exclaimed Soph teasingly. Making Remus blush a deep color of crimson.

"Uh Lily? Can we go now? And Bella, I'm taking her to the Gryffindor Common Room." asked a blushing Remus.

"Yeah, and guys, don't forget to get to the common room for the punishment. I suspect that something is going on between McGonagall and Dumbledore, or else they would want us to do at a specific time and place with charm surrounding us. Oh! And if you see Sirius, bring him with you. K? K! Let's go!" said Lily, a little too enthusiastically.

With that, Lily and Remus walked out of the Great Hall.

**Gryffindor Common Room (oh my!)**

Lily and Remus walked quietly to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Password?" screeched the Fat Lady immediately drawing their attention from whatever was going on in their heads.

Remus was thinking about Jessica, the Ravenclaw.

Lily was thinking about what the professors were up to.

"OWW!" both cried when the ear-splitting sound reached their ears.

"I think I'm gonna be deaf after this sound disappears from my ears!" cried Lily.

"Owww! And I though thunder was loud."

"PASSWORD!!!" cried the Fat Lady, apparently she had a very short patience span when she was practicing her horrid singing.

"Frog busters!" Lily cried back.

"Now, now, what's with the fowl attitude m' dears?" the Fat Lady seemed to have forgotten all about what had happened.

Both students grumbled as the portrait swung open and they entered the warm and welcoming common room.

Lily plopped herself down on her favorite armchair. The one that sat itself besides the fireplace. It was squishy and was constantly warm and was well-lit, perfect for her reading.

Remus sat down on the loveseat, diagonally next to the armchair. It took him awhile to get comfy since the loveseat was new and a lot less comfy and soft.

"So, Remus, what did you want to talk to me about again?" asked Lily eager to find out what her _Big-brother_ had to tell her.

"Well nothing really. I just sorta wanted to fish you out of the trouble that you were going to fall into seeing that Prongs there was about to explode."

"OH," said Lily, feeling slightly depressed that it wasn't some big news, but then again feeling happy that her 'big-brother' had taken her out of trouble, "Thanks."

"No problem. And Lily? Why did you guys call on war? To tell you the truth, you really did scared the daylights out of James and Sirius. They woke up early this morning going over the flaws in you guys but found nothing."

"Well, it was mostly for the fun of it. But we were also angry that you guys kept playing pranks on us. I'm trying to offend you or your friends, Remus, and I know that you didn't help them on their pranks on us, but we were just frustrated that you guys kept doing it to us. We got pranked as many times as Snape did!!" exclaimed Lily.

"Oh, well, I can tell that they are sorry. Especially James for you. You do know that he really likes you right? You should also have noticed that he didn't date anybody else at the end of last year and turned down all the offers that have happened. Its near the end of November!! Do you realize how hard this is for him? Nobody to snog after classes." Remus kept droning on about what James had been trying to do to get Lily.

'Well, now that I think of it, James, hasn't dated anybody since last year and he and Sirius haven't even pulled a prank on us. And he has been listening a lot more in classes and he doesn't even reply the notes given to him. Wow! I never really realized all this. Come to think of it, he is even acting more mature.'

'_Ahh. I can rest in peace! Lily has gotten it through her mind! She is starting to notice James. Nothing works better than a talking to from a big-brother.'_

'What?! What do you mean you can rest in peace?"

'_if I recall clearly, I remember that I said I would get you to notice James right?'_

'No, you said you would get me to like him'

'_oh well. Same thing. Now tell me Lily, who did you like in second year? Before the pranks started?'_

'Uh? James? Omigosh! I _Do_ like James!' Lily gasps in her mind.

'_Yes Lily, gasp. You like him and you know it. You're looking for a cute and smart guy. Well, Mr. Potter here already as cute covered. What you didn't like about him was that he was big-headed jerk, egotistical, cared only little about his work, and that he was git. But now, he seems less egotistical, is working harder in class, he even stopped the pranks on you! Not to mention, he hasn't dated anybody yet. Come on Lils, you like him. Start being friends. After all, they say great friendship could lead to something more._

All the time, Lily could only nod to everything that her conscience was saying. She was clearly in shock that she was falling, again, for the guy of her dreams.

Remus though, didn't even look at Lily. He was still droning on and on and James, that he barely noticed that he was. He was looking into the fire, thinking about Jessica, and half-hoping that her head would pop out of the fire asking 'Excuse me? But where is Remus Lupin?' Remus though knew that that couldn't happened.

Lily snapped out of her talk with her conscience. And stared at Remus. Eyes wide with shock that he was still rambling on about James.

'Could he really be that good to keep Remus talking about him for (glances at watch) TWELVE MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'NO, that couldn't happen, he doesn't even seem like he's thinking about what he's saying. I bet he's repeating things over and over again.'

"Uh, Remus?" asked a worried Lily.

Remus snapped his head back, startled.

"Wha-!? Oh! Lily. Um, sorry about that." Replied Remus sheepishly.

"It's ok. Hey, I'll take what your saying about James." Said Lily.

"YOU ARE?!?!?!" asked Remus, clearly surprised.

"Yup. But-"

"Oh great" mumbled Remus, "So Lily."

"What was that?" not hearing what Remus mumbled.

"SO! What's the catch?" asked Remus highly amused that his 'little-sis' , as he called her, was actually going to take James thoughtfully, not just a 'bucket full of peas' **(a/n I have no idea where that came from, but I heard my brother saying and it sounded funny so I had to put it in.)**

"I'm going to start out as friends first. And its going to go slow. I'm not going to pop up to him and say, 'Hey James! Let's be friends!' no, that won't happen."

"That's fine by me. As long as my sis and best friend get along, I'm a-o-k!" a grin was forming on Remus' face.

"Sooooooo, when are you going to ask Miss Jessica out? You know, being a big brother, I expect you to be less shy and have more confidence in yourself."

This statement just made Remus blush, again.

"You know, you better get your act together. You have to ask her out to the Christmas ball and maybe the Yule ball too."

Remus was dead silent, but now, his whole face was a deep dark red.

"I wonder if you could blush any further. You look absolutely funny! Wait one minute! I have to get my camera for this!" giggled Lily.

_Swish, flick, twist! _A camera appeared on the table in front of Lily.

"So bro, when are you going to go over and ask her?"

Lily went over to the camera and picked it up.

"Don't worry. You get turned down. And how do I know that since I hate Divinations? Maybe because you two stare at each other at every moment possible!"

Remus was thrice the color of beet red. Lily was positive that he couldn't turn a darker shade and picked up her camera.

_Click!_

Lily snapped the picture.

Remus, just registering the thought of what happened then had all his color flush out of his face. Then back again.

"LILY EVANS!! Give me that camera!!!"

"NEVER!! Don't worry big-brother! I'll go talk to Jessica for you! We're good friends too!" laughed Lily as she ran out of reach of Remus on the girls dormitory steps.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!"

"I know your shy Remus, so, being your friend and younger sister, I'll help you by playing matchmaker!"

"I don't need a stupid matchmaker!!! I can ask her myself!!!" screamed Remus.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!"

"Then let's bet on it!" Lily was sure that Remus would back out.

But much to her surprise, Remus shouted back,

"YOU'RE ON!!! Name your price."

"Ok, you ask her about two weeks before the Christmas Ball, I will give 5 galleons and give you the picture of yourself."

"OK...and if I don't?"

"Then I get to keep the picture, show it to the rest of the Marauders and Jessica, and I get to play matchmaker for you. Oh and you'll owe me 5 galleons."

"Fine! You're on!"

Lily giggled. This was going to be one weird bet.

"You're on what?" asked Sirius as he stepped through the portrait whole.

"Nothing." Lily replied sweetly.

"Oh? Is that so?" asked Sirius as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" said Remus a little too quick.

"Hmmmm..." thought Sirius.

"Yes?" questioned Lily

"You are hiding something from me..." thought Sirius

'Yeah, they are hiding something from ME! Sirius the Great!' a grin spread across his face

'_Oh no Sirius. You are not thinking about-'_

'Yup! I am going to pry into their secret lives!' a wider grin spread across his face.

' _If you do, I'll make sure that you don't live your life down!' _the conscience cried. After all, it had a little more knowledge and sense than Sirius himself.

The smile on Sirius' face immediately disappeared.

'What do you mean? You're my conscience! You live in my brain, if I disappear, you do too!'

'_True, true, then I'll torture you-Omigosh!!!'_

'WHAT!?!?!?'

'_You know that I am your conscience!!! Oh My!!'_

'So what? I heard Jamsie talking about.'

'_That's a major accomplishment if you ask me. Now I'll talk to you later because I am going to figure out what punishment to give you when you pry into Lily and Remus' bet'_

'HMPH! I thought you weren't serious!'

'_I am Sirius! I am you! Now, toodles! Ttly!'_

''Arg! Now even my conscience uses my name to tease me!!!'

"Uh Padfoot? U ok?" asked Remus, a little worried.

Sirius snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh, hi Moony, yes, I'm feeling ok. Are you though?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean?" Remus looked around the room, still empty except for them.

"You look like you saw something twice in less than 5 hours!" shouted Sirius

Lily just stood there laughing silently, trying to hold it, in but finally couldn't.

"Hahahahah! No, you see, that is true!! After you left, Pot-James, "Lily quickly converted to first name because she promised Remus that she wouldn't call him Potter anymore, "did the same thing after you left. He scrunched up his face in different ways. Exactly like you did!"

"Uh, yeah what Lily said." Remus started to blush again.

"Oh! I get it!" shouted Sirius two minutes later.

Remus leaned into Lily's ear and whispered, "I think _he's_ the one with the need of cavity filing!"

Lily laughed, "I guess they both do, maybe Sirius more than, Po-James."

"Its hard for you to call him James, eh?" said an amused Remus.

"No! When I said deal on I used the name James without having to convert from Potter first!" cried Lily.

"Uh? Guys? Mind if I join in the conversation?" questioned Sirius.

"Huh, oh, yeah, the talk just ended" said Lily quickly.

"So, Padfoot, where were you after you _skipped_ out of the Great Hall? Snogging so girl I'spect?" asked Remus

"Nope! Nothing like that!" said Sirius proudly.

"Yeah, uh-huh, whatever you say!" came lily's reply

"I just left a dungbomb in Filch's office!" cried Sirius.

"Oh? Is that so? Then where was Filch?" interrogated Remus.

"I looked on the m-"Sirius glanced at Lily as if asking if he should tell.

Remus laughed, "Don't worry, she knows all about the Marauders' secret to success."

Remus winked reassuringly.

"Oh, well, I looked on the Marauder's map and he was all the way across the building and forgot to lock his door!" Sirius said joyfully.

"And what did you take?" Lily suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Sirius askedã€‚

"What did you take? You know that Filch has cabinets filled with stuff like dungbombs and such."

Both boys looked stunned, 'How did Lily know?'

"Wha-"

"How-"

When-"

The boys stammered over their words.

"To answer your questions, I've been their many times, on good preferences though, and I did a good searching around one time and stumbled across the cabinet. Unfortunately Filch came back before I took some stuff." Lily explained

"How come I didn't know?" asked Remus

"Well, it happened so fast that at first I thought it was an illusion or something. But later, after other trips there, I realized that it did exist." Lily said.

"Well ya should have told me! Do you realize what stuff we could find there is very little possibility that Filch will leave his door unlocked while he is staircases away?!?!" said a depressed Sirius.

"Well Sorry! But each time I tried talking about it, _somebody_ kept interrupting me? Ahem." Countered Lily.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius said sheepishly.

"So, Lily," said Remus, trying to change the subject, "what were you doing at Filch's?"

"I was there because he was asking me about extra Prefect duties for your information." Stated Lily.

"Hey! What about me?" cried Remus, feeling left out.

"Don't worry, it was a -cough moon, when I got the notice so I did your share for you. And I neglected to tell you about it later. Sorry."

"It's ok, come on, let's go outside, we have about half and hour before we have to start our punishment." Remus replied.

With that, the three, exited the Gryffindor common.

**a/n: sorry about this chapter. it is long though. yes, i sorta left out james and the other girls when remus and lily were together, but then that would take a longer time and i wouldn't be able to update this as fast, it would have taken a way longer time. Peter was mentioned breifly here, but i still hate that little rat!**

**star**


	6. The Punishment

**A/n: Ok, I just wrote chapter five like ten minutes ago and since I am utterly bored, I'll start on chapter six. Chapter five was suppose to be about the punishment, but I decided against it. Cuz I mean, if my story is going to be under 'Romance' and 'Lily' and 'James', I have to include it in my story somewhere. Anyways, this story is going to real long. I can see it already. It'll be amazing if I finish it before New Years!! School starts tomorrow and I'm dreading it. Not that I don't dread having to go to school everyday. But starting tomorrow, I'll be going to school eight days straight!!! AHHHH!! Our school gave us a vacation starting on Oct. 1, and is includes the weekends. They say that the weekends are included, but we already get weekends off!! Not fair! I don't know how their minds work, but it ain't fair!! Even the people who work have the same schedule as us!!! HMPH!! This sucks!**

**Anyways, if I keep writing a/n 's then the story won't start.**

**Ttly.**

**star**

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

The Punishment

"Ok, guys, we better start heading to the common room. Lils and Remus might be there already." Said Soph as she finished the last of her crumbs.

"Geez Soph! You're like Lily! You lick your plates clean until there is no sign left that you ate something besides your bulging stomach!" teased Bella.

"Hey!" screamed Soph, pretending to be offended.

"Well its true!" Bella said, playing along.

With that, the two , stood up and started to chase each other out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"Well, I guess I better get moving too." Said James.

He felt lonely after Sirius skipped out the hall and Remus and Lily went off.

'I wonder where Wormtail is. Hope he's having a good time.'

With that, James stood up and left the Great Hall.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Ok everyone is here, right?" said Lily.

Soph stood up and started counting.

"Sirius, one,"

"Yes I'm here! I've been here with Lily and Remus!" cried Sirius, trying to sound offended though a grin broke out across his face. (no, there was already a grin on his face, he started to smile wider then!)

"Arg! Sirius, I was just counting!" said Soph, slightly annoyed.

"Here, I'll count." Volunteered Bella.

"One, two, three, four, five, si-"Bella counted.

"Wait a minute! Five?!?" exclaimed Lily.

"Lily?" asked Remus

"Doofus! You know I'm here!"

"Ok, ok, ok, just making sure!" Remus replied.

Lily blows a raspberry.

"Soph?"

"Here!" replied Soph, still annoyed by Sirius.

"Bella?"

"What!?" asked Bella, who was now also annoyed.

She and Sirius started to play a game of Gobblestones, and she was losing terribly.

"Geez! These girls have a serious PMS problem or something." Mumbled Remus a little too loud.

"I heard that!" all three girls cried out.

"Sorry!" said Remus, trying to get out of the situation he just landed in.

"PMS was last week you idiot!" screamed Soph.

Remus blushed a deep crimson.

"Th-that was a little too much info needed!" stammered Remus who flushed a deep color.

_Click! _Lily's camera shuttered again.

"LILY EVANS!!! WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT PICTURE!!!" cried Remus

_Click! _Remus flushed a deeper color (not as close as the first one though) and Lily just used her camera.

"Don't worry, you might get them back!" Lily winked.

The moods of the three girls automatically lifted after seeing Remus flushing red and Lily taking pictures.

All three (Soph, Bella, and Sirius) were now on the floor clutching their stomachs and laughing real hard.

The Gryffindor portrait swung open and in came James Potter.

"Uh guys? What's going on here?" asked a confused James.

Lily and Remus still screaming and chasing each other took no sign of noticing the new comer, but Sirius stopped for a split-second and pointed at the two moving characters.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click, Click!_

"LILY!!! I DEMAND THAT YOU THROW OUT THAT FILM ROLL!!!" shouted Remus.

"NU-UH! YOU HAVE A BET TO LIVE UP TO!" Lily screamed back.

It took James about three minutes before falling to floor and laughing with the others.

Soph, gathered herself together and decided to get to work before people started filing in so they could get the charm up.

_Sonorus_ (a/n: sp?) Soph whispered pointing her wand at herself.

"LILY EVANS AND REMUS LUPIN! I DEMAND THAT YOU GUYS STOP ACTING LIKE TODDLERS AND GET YOUR ARSES OVER TO THE FIRE PLACE!!!" Soph's voice boomed around the common room.

The laughter stopped and Bella, James, and Sirius, crawled themselves towards the fireplace, trying to avoid Soph's eyesight, for the fear of her anger being turned onto them.

Lily and Remus stopped chasing each other. Lily sent her camera back into her dorm and together she and Remus walked towards the fireplace.

Lily seated herself on her favorite armchair, while James and Sirius sat themselves on the couch directly in front of the fireplace where a coffee table lay for them to use.

Soph and Bella occupied the loveseat where Remus had sat, whereas, Remus, sat himself in the armchair across from Lily's.

"Ok, now that that's all taken care of," stated Soph, her voice, showing no trace of anger that occupied her voice three minutes ago, "Lily, would you do the honors and conceal us?"

"Yes." Lily stood up, and with her wand drew a line around the place McGonagall had instructed. Then, she whispered something while waving her arms like an orchestra conductor.

After Lily finished her little wand movements, something, clear, and yet silver (think of the invisibility cloak, when you just hold it up and not use it) shot up from where the line that Lily traced was. It bended and turned until the six was enclosed around the fireplace.

Lily then continued to walk around to everybody, muttering a spell, allowing each person to walk freely in and out of the territory.

"Good! Now, each of you can walk in and out of this area." Stated Lily.

"Ok. Down to work," started Bella, "But, we need parchment and quills."

"don't worry."

_Accio parchment!_

_Accio quills and ink!_

James and Sirius voiced shouted.

Seconds later, parchment, quills and ink, came zooming out of the boys dorm.

Sirius, unluckily, got splattered with ink that hit the edge of the table instead of landing on it.

This brought a new round of laughter while Sirius used the cleaning spell to rid himself of the black ink.

"OK. Lily, breathe in," Lily conducted herself, "and out."

"Whew. Padfoot man? You ok?"

"yeah, prongs, just nifty!"

"Whatever. Now, start writing, the quicker you finish the more time we have to ourselves." Stated Soph

"I've got homework to finish!" stated Lily.

The boys just rolled their eyes.

_Accio homework!_

The girls cried out at the same time.

"great minds think alike eh?" laughed Bella.

"you bet!" came Soph's voice.

"SoOo... Lily? Are you going to help them or am I alone?" asked Remus.

Sirius and James just stared at the girls, eyes wide with shock.

"No, don't worry, we'll help. We'll just do our homework while your at it, right girls?" came Lily's muffled reply.

Her head was already behind her books and she already completed half a page for her DADA assignment.

Soph and Bella nodded their heads, but it was almost impossible to see since they were also buried behind their books.

Remus just shook his head.

Sirius and James recovered from their shock and started on their punishment.

**Headmaster's Office (roger n' out! Roger n' out!)**

"Ah! Minerva! I believe the message is sent and dinner is over. Let's see what's going on." A slight glint could be seen in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes Albus, now lets see, what do we do now?"

_Swish, flick, wave. _

A hole in the floor appeared, but then images started to come in.

"Ahhh! The mirror spell! I should have known! No wonder you wanted them seated around the fireplace! Every fireplace has a mirror implanted in it."

"Yes, Minerva. Now lets see, shall we?"

Peeking into the hole they saw James and Sirius scribbling on the piece of paper, sometimes looking up to ask questions. Remus would lean over, helping them, while the girls shouted answers over their homework.

"Uh, Albus? What exactly are the girls doing? I don't recall a needing for books."

"Ahh, Minerva. There is no need. Those are simply their textbooks. Typical of these girls. They are using time wisely. They are doing their homework!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"are they allowed to? I mean, shouldn't they be helping like the way you instructed?" questioned McGonagall.

"Ahh, but they are! You see, how sometimes, the boys lift there heads?"

Minerva nodded.

"the girls in turn, yell back their answers." Continued Dumbledore.

Minerva, was still baffled.

"But professor, how do you know all this? You can't hear anything through the mirror." Asked McGonagall.

"All, but I can!" said Dumbledore full of spirit.

Minerva wore a puzzled look on her face.

"Huh?"

"Ah, I see that you don't understand, or did you not take Muggle Studies?"

McGonagall blushed.

"I took Muggle Studies, but what does that have to do with this?"

"They don't teach it now, but back when I was at school, in my third year, I took Muggle Studies." Dumbledore paused.

Minerva nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Well, while taking that subject I learned how to read lips (a/n I know that this might not really happen but stick with me k?) and it comes in use now as you see."

"Oh" was the only thing that escaped McGonagall's pursed lips.

"you see there?" Dumbledore said, pointing at James' whose lips were moving.

McGonagall looked closely, pulling her glasses up.

"He is asking Lily how to spell the stunning spell."

"You mean, Stupefy?"

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"They used it?" McGonagall looked as if the spell rebounded and hit her instead.

"NO, but I bet they want to spice but their essay."

"Is that cheating?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, but we are spying so that counts too."

The two then looked back into the hole, Dumbledore, sometimes explaining what is happening.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Hey Lily?" James asked.

Lily kept her head down, concentrating on her potions essay.

"Yeah?"

"What is the spell that stuns people?"

"You mean 'Stupefy' ?" asked Lily, no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"yeah. Could you spell it?"

"Why?"

"I don't know how to" said James sheepishly.

"S-T-U-P---wait a minute!" Lily tore her eyes away from her paper,

"Yes?"

"You used that spell?" asked Lily, her voice rising a little.

"No, but-"

"you're putting that on your paper? That you stunned Sirius?"

"Well-he said he stunned me!" cried James, getting defensive.

"if he stunned you, then how can you stun him?"

"Good thinking. I'll say you un-stunned me and then I stunned him!" said James.

"No, I bet I would have left you that-"Lily abruptly stopped, Remus glared at her.

"Lily are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Yeah sure you can right that."

Lily looked back at her paper.

The room was silent once more, except for the scribbling of quills on parchment.

"Hey Soph?" Sirius' voice broke the silence.

"Yeah." Still writing.

"Um, where did Madame Pomfrey put me in the hospital wing?"

"You were on the very last bed on the left side of the wing" came Bella's voice.

"thanx."

"No prob."

_Silence,_

_Silence_

_Silence_

"Achoo!" Remus sneezed.

"Ah!! Remus!! You got snot all over my paper!!" Cried Sirius.

"Sorry-Achoo!"

"Remus! Now mine is all messed up!"

"sorry." (ahh! No sneeze!)

"Achoo!" (I spoke too soon)

"Guys, I thought I told you to do the saving charm on it about two minutes before Remus sneezed sends glare at Remus just say the incantation while pointing your wand on the piece of parchment and everything saved you transfer onto the _clean_ piece of parchment." Stated Lily, who was finishing up her Transfigurations essay. (a/n: stick with me ok? I know they probably don't have saving charms, but let's just say in this story there is?)

"Ok, thanks" said James as he retrieved the two parchments from his dorm.

_murmurmurmurmurmur _(ï that is suppose to be the unknown charm incantation)

"Ah! Look! It does work! Bravo for Lily!" cried Sirius

He and James both said thank you to Lily who jus told them to shut up, because she was almost finished her essay.

After the thank you's, James turned to Remus,

"No offense Moony, but next time you sneeze, use a tissue, or direct it somewhere away from our punishment? K?"

Remus blushed, _Click_, Lily took a picture. (isn't it amazing how she has the camera when Remus blushes?)

"Sorry guys." Remus turned to Lily, "I won't bother chasing you, cuz, if I do, I'll get hexed bad since your in your homework mood."

"Good for you. Now shut up! I'm almost done!" Lily replied.

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

(Ahhh!!! I can't take any more silence!!!!!!!!!)

"COMPLETE!"

"FINISH!'

"DONE!"

The girls have this strong bond. All three completed their homework at the same time.

"Wow! Do you girls have this thing timed or something?" asked Remus.

"No. But being best friends with alike personalities, we tend to do things at the same time. Right girls?" answered Bella.

Lily and Soph nodded their heads. A big grin on each of their faces.

All three started to pack up. About ten seconds later (of course magic was used) the three sent their bags flying up to their dorm.

People outside of the barrier ducked their heads to avoid collision with the heavy bags.

Some whined, "Why can't we sit there?" or "that's not some punishment! They got the best seats!"

The six sitting in there, hearing these complaints just smiled and waved at whoever whined.

About three minutes after the girls finished James and Sirius did.

"Eureka! Completo!" came Sirius' remark.

"Ow! My hand hurts!" was James' remark.

"geez. I seem like the only person who doesn't finish something at the same time with my best friends!" remarked Remus, trying to sound left out, but failed terribly.

"Aw, Moony, feels left out! Well maybe that's because you didn't have anything to do. You could have done your homework you know." Pointed out Sirius.

"Well, I wanted to do it with you guys!" Remus replied.

"Ha! I highly doubt Sirius here will do it! Right buddy?" asked James.

"I don't know. I might do it, if we still get to you this area." Thought Sirius out loud.

"well, lets see. We owl these to Dumbledore and ask him if we can use this for your homework. K?" Lily spoke up.

"Yeah sure."

Lily whistled for her owl, one that looked a lot like Hedgwig (maybe his mother!?), Snowy (I know it's a cheesy name, but I didn't know what else to call it. If you have a name, email me it. K?).

Snowy flew down and entered the 'area' (I don't think the spell has to preformed on the owl). Lily attached the two parchments and all six started to work on the request one.

Professor Dumbledore,

James P. , Sirius B. , and Remus L. would like to request the use of the space around the fire place in order to complete their homework. If we may, may we please continue the use of this place. If this is not possible we will be glad to take the charm off and do our homework in some other area. Please consider this, and attach your reply on Snowy. Thank you very much.

You students,

James P.

Sirius B.

Remus L.

(a/n: I know it sounds corny and all, but that was all that I could think of ok? If you have better message, mail me it.)

With the attached message, Snowy flew off.

**Headmaster's Office (oh no! the horror!)**

"Albus, Snowy just flew in, but with one extra letter." McGonagall 's voice shot out.

"Ahh. Let's see. Hmm. Minerva, they are asking to use the 'punishment place' to do their homework. As you are the head, you may decide. I will read about their duel." With that, Dumbledore too the two messages and went to his desk and read them.

McGonagall on the other hand was debating whether or not to let them use the space.

"Oh why not, the other people are probably used to it already." Thought McGonagall.

With that, she wrote a yes for the reply.

Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin,

Your wish has been granted.

Professor M. McGonagall.

With that, she attached the reply and sent Snowy on her way.

Meanwhile in the corner, Dumbledore, reread the essays.

"mmm. These are good. Minerva, are you done with your decision making?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, sir. I just sent Snowy on her way." Replied McGonagall.

"Good. Here. Why don't you take these, read and put it into your file for Mr. Potter and Mr. Black."

"Yes, sir. "with that, she took the essays, left the headmaster's office (whew!), and returned to her office.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Hey! Guys its Snowy!" exclaimed Bella who was losing at another game of Gobblestones with Soph.

"and its caring a scrap of paper!" added Lily.

Snowy swooped down and landed on Lily's shoulder.

"here you go. Now let's see..." Lily gave Snowy a small treat and took scrap of paper from her.

Snowy took off with the snack still between her beak back into Lily's dorm.

"And..."inquired Sirius.

"Yes!" cried Lily.

"Good. Here you go James, Padfoot. I did the honor and bought your homework down already." Came Remus' voice.

The three boys gathered around the coffee table scribbling on answers, often sharing thoughts with one another.

Bella lost to Soph. No big surprise. Lily sat there reading a book.

An hour after the silence fell over the group, (Bella and Soph both bought out a book to read), Remus finally announced that he finished.

"What's wrong Remus?" asked Lily seeing the disappointed face on Remus' face.

"Nothing. I just thought, when I finished, my best friends would finish with me." said Remus.

"It's alright. I bet you that James will finish before Sirius. Last time was just outta luck." Said Lily, trying to cheer up Remus.

James looked up from his piece of paper. Bella and Soph stopped reading. Sirius was trying to finish before James.

"y-y-y-you c-called me James!" screamed James, very excited.

"Omigosh Lily! Are you ok?"

"do you have fever?"  
"we should bring you to Madame Pomfrey."

Came the response of Lily's friends. James just looked like he was in heaven.

Lily laughed.

"No, I'm a-o-k. Yes I called _him _(pointing at James, careful not to use the middle finger) James."

"But why?" asked Soph.

Lily couldn't tell her about the bet. Remus would kill her, so she made up something else.

"Because, Remus said, that if I could be civil with James, he'd give me _a _chocolate frog box at the end of each month."

Everybody knew that Lily had a huge craving for chocolate, so it was accepted.

Remus looked like he'd been robbed.

He went over to lily and whispered, "I ain't that rich!"

"Don't worry, I saved us from trouble. Just buy me one box this month, and I'll return you the empty box for you to reuse." Lily whispered back.

"Ok, fine!" said Remus.

James, not hearing about the deal, sat down and started to continue his homework.

Two minutes later, Sirius cried out, "DONE!"

This shocked everybody, that the girls fell off their seats, Remus' jaw dropped, and James quill snapped.

"Holy shit! Sirius! Your joking right?" cried out James.

"Not at all." Sirius grinned.

The rest stared.

"so, are the three lovely ladies' arses (a/n: sp?) hurting." He bent down to offer a hand.

The girls though, still in shock didn't see the hand, or hear Sirius, if they did, Sirius would be in a very difficult state.

After about a minute of shock, everybody recovered.

Sirius left to go somewhere, most likely the kitchen, and the girls said that they were tired and went to sleep.

After the girls left, James finished.

"I'm done. Come on Moony. I'm tired." Yawned James.

"Yeah sure. You just want to dream about me sis (a/n: if your wondering, Remus and Lily are real real close, sista brother wise, so they refer to one another that way), but nonetheless, I'm tired lets go."

The left and went upstairs to their dorm, where each fell asleep immediately.

(a/n: if your wondering, after Lily left, the shield thing disappeared)


	7. Remus and Lily's Bet

**A/n: OMG!OMG!OMG! So sorry!! I really wanted to, and planned to update this story like every weekend, but this skool is SOOOOOOOOO hectic!! So much hw!! I sometimes don't even have enough time to get to go out and REAL fun!! Yeah, I get on the computer everyday, cuz, well there's msn and aim, but because of my horrid grades (a B, it aint bad!! ... except to me mum) I have LIMITED time on the computer, like 20 minutes, and I've tried, but that isn't enough time to write a GOOD chapter, and with msn and people constantly chatting with me, I cant concentrate!! Now, I am still under a lot of pressure, we have FINALS coming up, I have LOTS of projects to do, and one that I need to translate into Chinese (which is hard!!) and a Chinese speaking test…I am really nervous, but I still found time…that's cuz my bro's not at home…yay!! Now…ON WITH THE STORY!! (hopefully all this other stuff going on doesn't disturb my writing….)**

**Star**

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

Remus' and Lily's Bet

It was the fifth day of December and Remus was really worried. He and Lily made a bet, and he had six days left before it was the eleventh, which is two weeks before Christmas and the Christmas Ball. Remus was so nervous, he actually forgot to go and eat lunch. He walked to the next class, which was DADA (and was still 2 hours away) in which was with the Ravenclaws. Which meant he would be able to see Jessica!! The thought thrilled Remus that he almost crashed into Lily.

"AHH! Remus! I've got hot coffee!! Watch where you're going-" screamed Lily as she moved the cup away from her shirt.

"Wait a minute! I know that look!! You've been daydreaming again about Jessica haven't you?" teased Lily.

Remus blushed…again, but tried to hold it back because he knew that if he did Lily would swipe out her camera and start clicking away.

"So!? What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Remus shot back, not to be taken.

"Are you thinking about asking her out? You've got…lets see…SIX DAYS LEFT!!" laughed Lily.

Remus didn't know what to say back, yeah, he was. Lily was taking the bet easy. She and James were on better terms, and she had gotten used to the face of calling him "James" and not Potter, or some other rude name. But occasionally, you could hear Lily saying the name Potter to her friends when she was not in a good mood, or the Marauders played a prank that she didn't really like.

"What if I was?! I'm not going to suffer complete embarrassment in front of my pals, and the girl I like!?!" Remus retorted back, the last part was said a little bit too loud and the girls in the corridor started talking, murmurs echoed around the corridor.

"Good Job Remus, you just sent another wave of rumors around the school. Now I bet all the girls are gonna start flocking about trynna figure out who the 'special' girl that you like is." Said Lily. She never really liked the thought of rumors going around the school about the Marauders, because normally, she would be the one who everyone comes to ask questions and tries to solve the problem. Remus just started blushing…and…yup! You guessed it!

_CLICK!_

Remus blushing just sorta 'lightened' Lily's mood as the camera started fluttering capturing the dramatic color on Remus' face. Remus, of course, did not like this, and started to go into another rampage

"LILY EVANS!! U THROW OUT THAT ROLL IMMEDIATELY!!" screamed Remus.

Lily just started to swiftly glide out of Remus' grasp and giggled like a young school child, "Nope, Sorry! No can do!! Remember the bet!! If you can live up to it, you get to save your arse, and if you don't, aww!! Sorry!! Poor baby!!" l

Remus leaped at Lily, and all Lily did was side step and avoided the collision. The two went around the whole castle, chasing each other, well, Remus chasing Lily, and Lily taking picture after picture. After about 20 minutes of chasing and two rounds around the castle, the shuttering of the camera stopped.

"AW! BLOODY HELL!! THERE'S NO MORE FILM! And I don't have another film roll with me!!" Lily slumped down onto the steps in front of the Gryffindor tower.

"HAHA! That's what you get in turn for taking all these pictures of me!!" exclaimed Remus, feeling triumphant.

Then the rest of the gang (Sirius, James, Bella, Soph) came, the site of a sad, but thinking Lily, and a grinning Remus, told the four of them that something happened and a switch in feelings had happened. At first, the four just stood there, carefully examining over the two bodies. Remus and Lily didn't seem to see the others either, they were deep in thoughts…or just re-thinking their win, for Remus at least. Finally James decided to speak up.

"Ahem, uh…I'd like to go inside. Do you…_statues_, mind if I get through?" asked James.

Remus and Lily immediately snapped out of their world in total shock.

"Wha-"

"Huh-?"

"Oh, sorry..." blushed Lily (amazing it ain't Remus!!)

"Its ok, but, can I ask, what exactly was it that you guys were doing? I mean, Remus was standing there like the Cheshire cat! And you, you were…uh….thinking." questioned James, stuttering over the last bit, unable to think of anything better to describe Lily any bit better.

Then Sirius spoke up, "Uh, guys, I'd like an explanation, because, I really have to know why Remus just looked utterly silly, standing there, grinning like a maniac and as to why Lily is with you and why you guys didn't show up at lunch!! But, seeing as to how I want an explanation to all these questions, I suggest we go inside the common room and talk."

The girls were still thinking about what Lily was thinking of and just followed the others into the common room and settling themselves into their seats (just think the same seats they sat during the punishment).

"ok, now..EXPLAIN!!" said Sirius, using his most serious voice possible, which really had no difference in his usual voice.

"ok, ok. This is what happened. I was doing my prefect duty patrols, past the DADA room-" started Lily.

"with a cup of HOT COFFEE" interrupted Remus.

"yeah, but that's not a main fact…anyways……..Remus here, comes wandering…in a trance about MISS RAVENCLAW (wink) and ALMOST crashed into me. Then I started talking about HER…and he started blushing…and I got my cam, and started taking pics, and he started chasing me around the school-"

"TWICE! And then…she ran out of film…got all depressed-right?" smirked Remus, "and then…we stopped…and you guys found us….and now we're...HERE!!" explained Remus

"oh…doesn't seem as complicated as I thought." Soph's soft voice filled the room.

"AHHH!!" screamed Bella.

"WHAT?!" everyone, alarmed, asked back, as they jumped up in their seats.

"WE HAVE THREE FRIGGIN MORE MINUTES TO GET TO DADA!!!!" yelled Bella.

With that, everyone dashed out of the common room, down the stairs, through the corridors, crashing into people, and then-

crack the door opens

_DING!!!_

Everyone and half of Sirius' body is in the door.

"whew! We made it…" exclaimed Lily.

The six walked slowly to their seats and allowed the teacher to let the class begin.

**A/n: SORRY!! I am so sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to update something quick, and, actually, I didn't know how'd I continue it. But I do got a new idea forming for the next chapter. So sorry…but it'll havta do! **


	8. Unusual, Yet arousing Event

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

Unusual Announcement

"phew! Finally! Out of that horrid class!" exclaimed Lily…a little bit louder than normal, which in return caused stares and the teacher glaring. Lily looked down sheepishly.

Sirius stared at lily incredulously.

"What!" asked lily, getting annoyed by the staring.

"Well," shifted Sirius, he knew that Lily was getting close to anger," uhm, its just that I never thought that you'd be one who'd want to leave class. I mean, its its its its not like you," stuttered Sirius. James nodded his head in agreement, eyes still focused on Lily.

Remus, lastly, stumbled out of the classroom. He motioned Lily to come over for a minute. Lily saw the signal and walked over.

"yes?" asked lily with great intrest.

"I got a note saying that we were to meet Dumbledore in his office after this class."

"Cool. We'll head there now!" said lily, a little bit overjoyed by the news (she liked visiting the Prof.)

"Hey, uhm, guys? Lily and I need to go and see Dumbledore. You guys head off to the last class, we'll get there later." Informed Remus about where and Lily were going.

"Are going to come back to the next class with Lily, like together?" asked James, even though he was closer to Lily, and there was less fighting, his love and desire…and jealousy for her was still there and the fact that she like Remus better didn't help him.

"DUH! We're going there together…so of course we're coming back together…unless Dumbledore has something else planned." Said Lily.

"Oh, and don't blame me if I get in a quick snog with him" added Lily as an afterthought (trust me, LOTS of sarcasm)

"Now Lily," said Soph, "I don't think EITHER boys would be happy with that, and plus that girl from Ravenclaw, Jessica…or was it Lisa, if she caught you." Then under her breath she started to mumble "_geez..even Remus has lots of girls after him…he can easily switch his crush and that person'll like him back...then again..his choices are better and he is a better than the rest of them..i mean..he doesn't treat girls like them…I hope. _

"Soph, really, do you take me in as someone that would actually snog the guy that I consider an older brother to me?" asked Lily, trying to asked shocked.

"Uhm…..you sounded like it?" replied Soph sheepishly.

"Really, I know Lily wont do that rest assured James that if she did I wouldn't let her. Soph, stop questioning your best friend. Sirius…PLEASE stop examing girls! And Lily. We HAVTA go now." urged Remus.

With that the two left, walking quite fast I may say. James watch lilys arse swing before turning around and heading into his next and last class of the day (I know. HUGE obsession. not good). Actually, even with her out of site, James just stood there, entranced. Eventually, Bella dragged him away from the spot and into class just in time before the bell rang.

Dumbledore 

Lily and Remus arrived infront of the entrance to Dumbledore's. Remus was still struggling trying to remember the password.

"uh..chocolate frogs!...bertie botts?" still…there was no difference.

Then Lily decided to try muggle styled words, "Vanilla? Chocolate? Fudge!" the door started to move and Lily and Remus entered.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter" came Dumbledore's voice.

Both walked in and sat down following the hand gestures from Dumbledore. Lily and Remus immediately noticed the extra twinkle in his eye.

"Welcome. I am guessing you both would like to know what you are being called here for?" The two heads nodded.

"well, I just thought of a school activity and would like to present it to you two and ask for your opinions." Smiled Dumbledore.

"But Professor, we are only Prefects, shouldn't you be discussing this with the Heads first?" asked Lily.

"No…you see, this was only a sixth year activity. Don't ask how I thought of it and made it only for Sixth Years, that, not even my ever confusing mind knows." Grinned Dumbledore.

"Uh? Sir? Just what exactly is the activity?" asked Remus, for once feeling special that he was a sixth year and not seventh and how badly he wanted to skip levels.

"That. That is a singing competition. And I was hoping for it to take place tomorrow seeing as to how it is a weekend and you guys will not have any homework because if you are assigned, I will allow the teachers to accept late."

"Wow" was the only thing that exclaimed their mouths, although they were smiling and imagining everything already.

"I believe that I'll take that as a 'yes' am I correct?" asked Dumbledore the eyes seemed to be twinkling now.

Both heads nodded eagerly.

"Ok, I'll have the announcement out at dinner. OH! And you won't need to prepare anything because I will have that all settled."

"Thank You" both chorused and darted out of the office and finally stopped after Dumbledore's office was out of site.

"OMG LILY! SINGING CONTEST! ONLY FOR OUR YEAR! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" exclaimed Remus a little loud.

"shhhh! Classes are still going on! I know! Its so amazing! Do you think you'll be entering?" asked Lily for she was too overjoyed by the thought.

"sorry" blushed Remus (luckily Lily didn't catch that), "yeah, I bet Padfoot and Prongs would want to too, how about you?"

" Hell yeah! Its just I'm not sure if Soph and Bella will wanna…actually they will, I mean, like me, they are ones to not back down in a contest. So yeah!" answered Lily thoughtfully.

The two started walking slowly, trying to skip the last class when suddenly Remus broke the silence.

"Hey sis? Why do you think Dumbledore decided to hold one of these competitions and I mean, there is already another big event coming up soon?"

"Good question..actually…I don't know. You're supposed to be my older brother, you should be the one that knows this stuff!" countered Lily in a fun way.

"haha! I have a younger sister that is like a sitting duck that knows TWICE as much as me! DAMN! i AM a stupid older bro!" laughed Remus

"haha! No, you're only supposed to be wiser and all…that's it…I think." Lily ended the sentence just as the last class was let out and people rushed towards their common room and the great hall for dinner.

Remus and Lily went straight to the Great Hall since they didn't need the extra trip to the Gryffindor tower which was on the other side of the castle and was a wasted of time to go there for nothing and how they somehow walked themselves about two feet away from the Great Hall.

Great Hall—DINNER 

Lily and Remus sat down at their usual stops at the Gryffindor table still discussing the singing competition. When the other four arrived.

"Mind if I can FINALLY join the conversation?" asked Sirius trying to butt into their conversation, again.

"Nope! Sorry. This convo is over!" said Remus.

"Hey! That was my line!" cried Lily, though she smiled.

"Where were you Lily!" cried Bella as she and Soph plopped down on either side of her/

"I know! Passing notes was no fun since it was…missing our third person!" wailed Soph trying to sound like she was crying.

"Moony! I thought you said you were going to bring Lily back! You said you wouldn't steal her! Or even let her snog her!" came James' voice, trying to sound angry and hurt.

"Hey! Its not my fought! I didn't do anything! Dumbledore held us in and we came out with a few minutes left of class so our FEETS led us here…am I right _sis_?" replied Remus, trying to show how he had NO affection toward her.

"Right you are!" said lily as quick as possible and turned back to her friends.

"AHEM!" cleared the professor trying to get attention. "This notice is mainly for the Sixth Years, but all other years, please keep it down so they may hear. I am going to announce a singing competition for the sixth years. It will be held TOMORROW. Please be ready with your song, instruments and the what not that you need." With that, Dumbledore sat back down as the Great Hall erupted with murmur.

"COOL!" shouted Sirius as he gathered to two other boys to start the discussion, he was a little bit overjoyed and hyper.

Lily also looked ecstatic even though she was notified of this earlier. She turned to her girls and asked what they'd want to do.

"I'm not sure! I mean, Lily come on! People would think we were like that! We're, we're-" started Soph.

"-the hot looking nerds with no interest in things like music." Ended Bella.

"well then we're just gonna haveta prove them wrong!" exclaimed Lily, a little bit down that her friends didn't think highly of the idea.

The two just stared at her.

"You know what? I'm gonna enter that thing for the heck of it! I can still have fun! Whether you guys are in or not!"

"Actually…lets have fun girls! But I'm not singing! I know the drums though, if it may help." Said Bella.

"Ahh…I guess this leaves me no choice. I'm not singing either. I know the guitar, the electric shouldn't be much different."

"GREAT! I'll sing. I actually like singing. So it's all set. What song though?" pondered lily.

"uhm. I'm sorry, but I listen to mostly boy bands and you're a girl, so you most likely wont be singing those songs. The only other I've heard of is Hilary Duff." Said Bella. After the last two words came out, Soph made a noise that made the impression that she was going to barf.

"ok. Thank you Soph. I take that as a 'no'. uhm…I've heard of Ashlee Simpson…and and and…this girl name Lavine or something." Came lily's voice. Obviously still thinking.

"Well, since you don't know who the last person was. I guess we only got Ashlee's songs to use. We really are boy crazy when it comes to bands." Said Bella.

"boy crazy? Did I hear that? i believe that's my cue!" jumped Sirius. The girls just rolled their eyes as James pulled Sirius back into their little discussion.

"Ok. So…what songs do you recomand Lily?" questioned Soph after Sirius disappeared.

"well. I like a lot of her songs. But I only know three songs. The lyrics to them. They are "pieces of me", "lala", and "love me for me"." Said Lily as she counted the songs off her fingers.

"Well…uh. How about we ask the guys?" suggested Bella. But that was quickly crossed off the list after another thought.

"Lily. Which song do you think you can sing better?" asked Soph. trying to solve this the logical way.

" That would be either 'Lala' or 'pieces of me' the other one I'm still a little rough on." Thought lily outmoud while answering Soph.

"Ok…this is getting no where" said soph, still thinking.

" I KnoW!" piped Lily! Both girls stared at her. " We're gonna show those people out there that we aren't perfect hotties that study hard like shit! So I'm gonna sing LALA. It's a little like a song that, uhm, attracts and implies, well it implies you know. Thus, we'll prove that we CAN be wild and different." Both girls stared at lily as if she had gone crazy. But later thought that she was right and they agreed on it. The girls left the table and headed to their dorm to start practicing.

Mean while the boys had decided that Sirius would be the lead singer and James would be on the guitar while Remus took control of the drums. They too had had a hard time deciding which song but in the end settled with the song called "My Alien" by Simple Plan. Soon, they too left the table, to their rooms and start practicing. Honestly. One day notice. Contest. Dumbledore must've been crazy. But still, everyone was excited.

contest…oOo 

The contest came soon and, even though it was only for sixth years to compete, the whole school was invited to watch. The Head Boy an Girl were chosen to announce the competitors. Dumbledore also said that there was to be TWO songs. He just didn't say that yesterday. He said his reason for that was to see who had real talent in the music section.

The girls at first were shocked. They had only practiced one song thoroughly and the second one, 'pieces of me' a little bit. But lily said that all they needed was confidence and everything would be okay.

Thus, the competition began. Many many many people entered. Lily and them were after the Marauders for each round, and were always the third to last. The Marauders had decided that for their second song they'd sing "God Must Hate Me", but they too were unsure about their second performance. Soon it was time for Sirius to take the limelight as they walked onstage. The girls gave the boys reassuring looks.

The boys were wearing jeans, a button down white shirt with a black leather jacket over them. This caused a lot of noise from the girls. Sirius grinned grabbed the mic. And signaled the boys to start. All eyes were on the boys. Even Lily's, Soph's and Bella's.

_I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home?  
Just a glimpse of your face  
I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet you anywhere  
Somewhere that no one can retrace  
Somewhere where no one will know our faces  
She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien  
She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong  
She can read in my mind  
And she can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy  
Shes not wasting her time  
She can take me to the place that she calls home,  
in a spaceship that will someday be my own  
Please take me to your leader  
Tell her I will surrender  
I will surrender  
She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien  
My alien My alien My alien My alien My alien  
She has two arms to hold me   
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend   
She's my alien  
My alien  
She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien  
I bought the astranauts kit  
Now all I needs a rocket  
My love, intergallactic friend  
She's my alien_

Cheers erupted as soon as Sirius' lips stopped moving. Sirius grinned as Remus and James walked up behind him. Each giving him a clap on the back and smiling like mad. Dumbledore also smiled as he signaled the Head Boy and Girl to introduce the next act.

Lily Soph and Bella were at first jittery, but now excite.

Lily was wearing a black halter top that had slits at the side and came 5cm short of her belly bottom, revealing lots of flesh. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that were ripped at the knees and had chains hanging down low on her left hip. She was also wearing a pair of hot black heels that were high, but not so high. her hair flowed down her back that ended above her tattoo that was on the back of her left shoulder and was a read rose with the word LOVE entangled around it. Her hair was straight with natural curves and waves in it. She had little make up since she was so beautiful. Some hint of mascara, blush, and light blue eye shadow, while she had on red lipstick that accented her features. Needless to say, she had everyone's attention once she went onstage.

Soph and Bella had on the same style as each other: a tank top with thick straps and a V cut and also stopped above her bellybutton and had slide slits, both were white, allowing Lily to stand out. Their pants were the same as Lily's except their belts were black. Shoes were the same two, except the two wore higher heels. Pretty much, everything was the same as Lily, only some small feature differences, and they did not have a tattoo.

After being announced, the girls passed the boys. The boys saw Soph and Bella first and immediately took to shock their appearances. Then _lily _passed by. James literally forgot everything and stared at her, eyeing in every detail. Remus looked like he was going to faint, his sister like this! And Sirius, Sirius was also amazed by this and took in her beauty. He was actually half functioning since he knew he couldn't be too entranced so he took and camera and flashed it, knowing that James would treasure it.

Lily and walked onstage, and immediately the whole crowd went quite. The girls and boys stared in shock at her beauty, and total difference between the girls. Soon some boys start to make cat calls and wolf whistles. Then lily and the girls began. James was still staring hopelessly, Remus stopped looking like he was going to faint and started to feel proud of his 'sis' while Sirius couldn't stand it anymore and started to start staring at the girls.

_You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la_

This song was amazing. No one knew that Lily could sing that good. And how she sang. She sang it with emotion and everything. Everybody was shocked, amazed, stunned, needless to say, Lily had proved that she wasn't just a book worm. The song ended and the cat calls and wolf wistles began again. Dumbledore's smile was now, huge. Prof. McGonagall didn't like how lily sang the song, or the song itself, but still, she couldn't help smiling for lily.

Lily walked offstage and saw how the boys were acting. Remus was still in his right mind to congratulate lily. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before saying 'bravo, you rocked the show up there'

Lily went to the girls and they got together and started hugging and congratulating themselves. Then Remus came over and he pointed to Sirius, he was still staring at the place that Lily had been, mouths open and jaw dropped, if it could go further it would. He finally got out of it and turned and congratulated Lily and gave her a hug. The girls were still giggling uncontrollably. James was still there. Still staring, still entranced. Finally Lily walked over and snapped her fingers infront of him.

"Hey. So? What'd you think?" she asked, smirking.

"you, were, uh,ho,beau,duh, uhm, I mean, Great." Replied James, stumbling over his words. Lily just laughed. " I uh, never knew you could sing that good, and that you could look any more hot-t-t and ss-s-exy and b-b-beautiful." stuttered James, blushing furiously now.

"Thank you. And the last part…uhm, thanks?" lily was also blushing badly. She knew about James obsession with her, but lately, since Remus' bet, she started finding him, attractive…and she started to start liking him! Oh no!

Lily had told her girlfriends about it and they said that she should give it a shot. Since Soph and Bella were also occupied( either with crushes, or the fact they just really aren't single anymore, but I'm not going in there, cuz its gonna take too much time)

Time passed fast as the boys started complimenting, observing, and examining the girls. Remus and lily also got to talking.

"Lily! My LITTLE sister! I would have NEVER dreamed that you'd dress like _that_!" exclaimed Remus, trying to act appalled.

Sirius decided to FINALLY be able to butt into one of their convos and said "well she does look, hot, sexy, beautiful, and perfect!" Sirius said grinning and looking at lily, up and down. This was not a good idea on his part because what he got was a slap on the back from James, and a playful punch from Remus.

"Honestly Sirius! This is Lily! She is like family to me, please don't talk about her like this infront of me! You know I don't like the way you describe her!" said Remus, trying to sound like a real brother.

"Haha Remus. You told us that she looked like that! and now all you're hearing is your best friend saying it again to you and you thinking that it is like a crime!" cried Bella and Soph nodding along.

"Remus, remus, remus….and you! SIRIUS! Lily's mine!" said James, in a playful yet serious way.

"Don't worry James. Sirius will never be an option for me, no matter how much he flatters me, or tries to at least why, I will never know. Remus and I are too close in a family way and plus he's already emotionally taken," Lily said with a smirk at Remus who started to blush, again, " now, you're only competition would be those people out there" lily pointed at the crowd of boys, smirk still on her face (getting wider, and she also started to blush) and showed no sign of disappearing.

"OH? Lemme test my luck now then! Lily, will you go out with me?" pleaded James, no joking sound or sarcasm.

Lily looked quite surprised at first but then glanced at Remus who glared and winked at her and then proceeded on nodding his head.

Lily sighed and said "yes"

Both girls and Sirius and James were shocked. Well the girls weren't as much, but still. James nearly fell over and Sirius looked as if he was going to faint, coz of happiness.

"W-w-wh-what did you say?" stammered James.

"I said 'yes' that I would go out with you!" smirked lily, acting smart.

"T-t-t-that was t-t-totally un-un-unexpected. B-b-b-but…why?" stumbled James, trying to get his words out.

Sirius, in turn actually did black out for a few seconds, but a minute later, was back to the usual him.

"What do you mean? I said 'yes' because I found out that you've changed and I'm willing to accept your offer, unless you want to cancel it." Said lily. Slight disappointment and happiness in her voice.

"PRONGS! What's your problem! You should be jumping up in joy!" cried Padfoot.

"Okay. So, I'll meet you tomorrow for Hogsmede tomorrow in the common room?" asked James, realizing that his dream would soon come true.

Lily nodded in return and a smile.

James just went crazy after that, and literally jumping for joy. HYPER! Lily watched, amused, along with everyone else and stared at James.

Soon it was time for the boys last one, and Sirius and Remus had to practically drag Jamese where he slowly cooled himself down.

There, Sirius started his final song once more. Calling on more wild screams from the girls down below.

_Last night I just wanted to have fun  
To go out with my friends  
I took my dad's car  
I never thought he would find out  
But I crashed in a wall  
Man I'm dead  
I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up ever little thing I ever try to do  
I was born to lose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell  
And I wanna go home  
Last night I had to study for this test  
I forgot man I'm dead  
And now my brain is bursting out of my head  
I can't think I can't breathe  
Once again  
I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do  
I'm born to lose  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
God Must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God Must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and  
I wanna go home  
So what in the world am I supposed to do?  
I never did anything to you  
So can't you find something else to do?  
God Must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God Must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
You can't save me  
God Must hate me now_

Sirius grinned and waved to his MANY fans and joined the boys backstage. There was a two minute break between and the boys outside grew impatient and started to chant for lily. When she finally went on, the crowd, too went while, this time, with boys.

1,2,3,4- she signaled for the girls to start.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

Lily walked offstage with the girls each hugging each other. The boys, now used to the girls attire and lily's voice, were now able to come over with the hugging the girls were still doing. Like Lily and Remus, the girls and Lily also had a strong connection. They were there for each other. Just like close family. Honestly, they'd hug and kiss each other's cheek, sometimes scaring younger students and causing others to think that they are lesbians, or at least gay. But with them dating, it was crossed out, though Sirius still teased them about it.

The girls and now Remus were still hugging and congratulating themselves. Remus walked over and gave the hugging group a squeeze. Sirius saw and bounded over and shouted 'GROUP HUG!' and dragged James over and practically slamming him into Lily's back, though she or he didn't mind though James was a little uncomfortable. Sirius, being the one with the longest arms with James, grabbed hold of both of James' hands and pulled them in until Soph's voice squeaked out underneath the hug.

"Sirius honey, you know we appreciate the group hug you've made, but your hurting me and I think Lily's choking and Remus is sorta paralyzed. Bella is ok, I think at least."

Sirius quickly backed away as Remus finally moved one of his numb arms and Lily collapsed to the ground gagging and coughing like mad. James rushed over and conjured up a cup of water and gave it to her to drink.

Lily took the drink happily and gratefully and drank it quickly and gave James a quick hug and said Thanks.

**(a/n: don't ask, but I think I'm hug-y today…I don't know why. Oh and I really like the word hyper because I get hyper a lot. Lol)**

Prizes were handed out. The boys got best boy band. The girls got best girl band and best act overall. The girls and boys both also tied for loudest cheer from crowd. Both groups were happy with there awards and walked back to their dorms, chattering away happily. With lily and james on better terms, everything else was just dandy and peachy.

As Lily and Sirius started to walk out, the crowd, both girls and boys (for Sirius and lily, figure out which gender is for who. I do hope your not that stupid) flooded towards them. Lily had about 10 boys ask her out for Hogsmede the next day, Sirius same. Lily though, already booked with plans, refused them. After the tenth one, the other boys sorta got the idea that she'd say no and gave up, though few still tried to test their luck.

Sirius, too, was asked out many times, and yet, said no. Amazingly. He, Soph, Bella, and Remus had planned to have this trip together and then if they got bored, they'd track down Lily and James and try to get them together.

Sirius, Soph, and Bella, also would try to get Remus and Jessica together. Those three have a matchmaking packed Hogsmede trip.

Remus, not knowing about the other three's plan, knew that he had exactly 3 days before it was two weeks before the Christmas Ball, and exactly 3 days before Lily would fill in as matchmaker and 3 days to get humiliated and loose 5 galleons. Remus was definitely looking forward, with nervousness at least.

The six trekked their way back into their dorms, sometimes making small talk on the way, otherwise, it was all silent. All were exhausted by the competition and right now only wanted to fall into their bed and snooze away.

And that is exactly what they did.

**A/n: ok, this chapter wasn't that humorous, I think. I FINALLY got it done. I need to thank 'hpandfriendsruletheworld' for the idea of a singing competition. the next chapter will be updated after Valentines Day, and before the 21 of February. I'm going to Taiwan for a week, and I don't have internet access there so im really sorry.**

**Also, it seems to me that this isn't really a war, but I'm too damn lazy to change it. So sorry. Please review.**

**Star**


	9. Hogsmede Trip

**A/n: HEY EVERYONE! I finally have found time to concentrate on the story, but that won't last long either. But anyways, I'm at an airport, not the one that we're suppose to be at though, our actual destination, Taipei, that airport is closed down, so we're at another time, wasting time. Luckily I begged my dad to bring the laptop. **

**Anyways, this time, the story is gonna be a little fast, as in Lily and James' romance. Its not going to zoom right into kisses and all, but it'll happen sooner than I wanted but still, I don't know how much more time I'll have, so I want Lily and James together ASAP! **

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

Hogsmede Weekend

The next day came sooner than anticipated, well for Remus actually. Lily wasn't that ecstatic about it either since it meant day with James.

Sirius though, was going to enjoy playing matchmaking with Soph and Bella. But unknown to them was that they didn't need to help Lily and James. Maybe a shove here and there for Remus but otherwise, Remus was very capable. Very capable of freaking out and breaking down due to nervous issues. But lily and James, they had their own magic that haven't started to take affect yet.

Girl's Dorm 

"Lily, what exactly in heavens name are you wereing! You cant go out like that! especially what you wore last night!" screamed Soph who practically ripped Lilys wool sweater and sweat pants off her.

Lily stared at her best friend, shocked. Then she grinned realizing what she did yesterday, and sighed, giving into Soph.

Bella was in Lily's closet, finding things, throwing things in every which place possible.

"OK! I GET IT! BELLA GET OUTTA MY CLOSET!" screamed Lily. Obviously tired of what her friends were trying to do.

Then Bella's head popped outta Lily's closet.

"EUREKA!" shouted Bella as she held up two pieces of clothing. One was a black dress that was way to short to be called a dress now. it was pure black and had a crisscross back, thin string stretching from the top or the front, to ALMOST the very bottom of the dress. If properly worn as a dress, the back was a extremely deep cut. The other piece of clothing was a pair of jeans, very much like the one Lily had worn yesterday, but this one had no rips or belts and was a perfect fit. Very well, this, outfit, showed off all of Lily's curves.

Lily just stared at the outfit and Bella as if Bella was crazy. "M-m-m-me? In that?" stammered Lily.

Soph and Bella nodded and shoved Lily into the bathroom and threw her clothes in after her.

At first Lily was reluctant to put it on, but later thought, hey, if I'm ever gonna fall head over heels for James the right way, then I at least havta start with this.

Outside of the bathroom, Soph grinned at Bella and high-fived her. "so how did YOU get that outfit out?" she asked, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, we weren't taught to transfigure for nothing!" grinned Bella back.

"Great, phase one, sexy Lily of James, completed." Thought Soph out loud.

"yeah, the problem is though, that Black may be staring at her too now." added Bella.

"Who cares I mean he's part of the-" Soph abruptly stopped as Lily stepped out of the bathroom, looking as beautiful as she ever could.

Bella and Soph stared at her too, not knowing that they could've thrown lily such a good outfit. They never were ones of fashion. But if their fashion skills were called upon, they would do it, and make the best out of it, just the way they are with almost everything.

Lily feeling odd under the stare thought it was something with her and started to panic, "What? Omigosh! Is there something wrong with me? I knew this would never work!" wailed Lily.

Both Soph and Bella immediately snapped out of it and shook their heads violently.

"No, lily, nothing of that matter!" responded Soph, reassuring her friend.

"yeah, we were just staring coz you look beautiful. now, onto make up." jumped Bella at the end.

Just like yesterday, lily needed little makeup, but this time, she got off with a creamy peachy color lipstick. Lily thanked her friends and started for the door when Soph shouted after her.

"SHOES LILY! You're not going on a date, or outing," changed Soph quickly knowing that lily didn't like to think of this as a date, " going barefoot are you!"

Lily immediately stopped, "OH MY! I forgot thank you Soph! she flicked her wand and the same pair of shoes she wore last night appeared. Perfect." She murmured.

Bella rushed after her, handing her a small, black leather purse, "you mustn't go their broke, even if James is going to pay for you. Its not polite to do that. and we, or I, packed you a tube of lipstick, a mirror, and, and, and, nothing else! Well that's it! You're all set to go!"

"Thanks guys! Hope you guys also have fun on your trip!" waved Lily.

Both girls smirked at each other.

"Don't worry about us! You have fun!" they cried after her.

Lily walked gracefully down the steps where James and Remus and Sirius were there. James was waiting and the others were there to keep him company.

As Lily stepped down onto the floor, her heels made a click to the floor, drawing the boys attention. Their heads whipped around to see and two jaws dropped, you can guess who. Remus smiled at lily and commented her.

"You look very pretty Lily. Mind turning around for me?" asked Remus.

Lily nodded and walked towards them, then, almost there, stopped, and twirled around, as if she was a model on a runway show. The little spin forced the guys to stare more, other boys in the common room also started to stare. If James could, Remus thought that he'd be drooling, jaw down a hundred feet, and eyes popped out. Sirius would probably be the same.

Remus, slightly amazed that the Lily he knew was like this, but then again, smiled to himself. James was now definitely falling head over heels for lily.

Lily smiled back at Remus and then smirked at Sirius, and grinned at James ( I know, so many facial expressions).

Lily walked over to the boys, and gave Remus a peck on the cheek and Sirius a hug, drawing his attention.

Sirius looked up as Lily hugged him, "uhm, you look very pretty Lily. Prongs is one lucky man." Grinned Sirius.

Lily laughed and moved onto James who saw Lily give Sirius a hug and glared at Sirius, giving him a death look. Then he noticed that Lily was walking towards him and looked up, removing the glare.

Lily sat down on James lap ( I know, a little fast, but I'm at an airport trying to get a chapter done, please just move with it!) and started talking with Remus. Just some stuff about their Prefect jobs and about their bet.

"So Remus. You got three days left to save yourself from humiliation, and my helping, oh, which could backfire by the way!" smirked Lily.

Remus started blushing and decided that it was best to get rid of Lily as soon as possible in order for him to get to work sooner.

"Uhm, yeah. Say, James, shouldn't you and Lily be heading off?" grinned Remus.

James looked up at his friends, he totally forgot about them, too busy staring at Lily's back, and how pale and gentle and smooth it looked.

"huh!" James head jerked up, " Oh yeah. Lily, would you like to go?" asked James, while gently lifting Lily off him and placing her down softly on the floor. And then continued to offer his arm out for Lily.

Lily looked up at James and their eyes met, Lily smiled a sweet smile that made James want to melt and grabbed James hand.

"Let's go." Smiled Lily, enthusiastic as ever.

James grinned at the happiness in her voice and led them out.

Remus and Sirius grinned at the retreating figures as did Soph and Bella who saw everything from the outside of their dorm door.

James and Lily arrived at Hogsmede soon enough.

Little talk happened but if it did, it was immediately silenced by someone laughing at the other, causing the other to crap up with them.

In their last hour to stay at Hogsmede James asked Lily where she wanted to go next.

"Oh I dunno. Any place is fine. How about uhm…the park?" answered Lily.

"sure, right this way miss." Came James voice as Lily started to crack up in laughter again.

"What? You are a miss aren't you?" asked James, playing with Lily. They had arrived at the park since they were practically infront of it when Lily replied, and now they were sitting on the grass.

"Yes, but-" she didn't get to finish as James started to tickle Lily and she was now unable to speak, giggling like a young school girl.

Then, James leaned down, and their eyes met, again. But this time, passion in each ones eyes. Lily leaned up, as the tickling had ceased and James leaned down more and their lips met.

The kiss was long and passionate. James loved it. As did lily. Their tongues fought within each others mouths after Lily had allowed James access into her mouth.

The kiss ended however, much to James dislike, after Lily pulled away, not because she wanted to, but because of loss of breath. After Lily pulled away, both Lily and James were gasping for breath.

"Wow." Gasped Lily, as she put the word between loud breaths.

"Yeah. Lils, your amazing. Did you know that?" asked James.

Lily blushed. And James grinned.

"You know, just because I kissed you doesn't mean you need to flatter me." Smirked Lily.

James backed out, acting like he was surprised, and let out a fake gasp.

Lily laughed again, but this time controlled it.

"Hey uhm, Lils, can I ask you a question?" question James, and Lily thought she could see a little blushing in his cheeks.

"Yeah…"

"I'm not sure, if uhm, that, uh, this, uh question, is, uh, to your, uhm, liking, but, uh, what, I mean, why, did, y-y-you, k-k-kiss me b-b-b-back?" stuttered James, looking down and away from Lily's face, afraid of her reaction.

Lily gave out a small laugh, "Lets see, well, for starters, I do sorta like you. But I like the real you. I mean, the only reason, I, uh, act as if I hate you, is well, when you act like a phony, and be all arrogant. Well, you can be arrogant, but when you go over the extreme."

"Extreme?" asked James, who brightened up at Lily's reply.

" lets put it this way, I don't like it when you keep trying to asked me out non stop and using you and your Marauder tactics. I like being asked out by the real person, deep down inside you heart. And when we left the others, the real you took over, and that's what I like."

"Real me…" thought James outloud.

"Yeah. Your good looking, you make me laugh, your smart, and well, your you. Your pranks, I like too actually, but when you use them to brag. That's when I get annoyed."

"oh. Say uhm lily. PLEASE don't blow up at me, but I really really really do like you, I mean like with me heart like. And uh, I kinda considered this like a predate, you know. And I have a feeling that the others are part of our getting together and-"

"yeah, I know, Sirius, soph, and bella, I bet they also have part in Remus' little love act…and bet winning-" lily covered her mouth and muttered a small 'oops'.

"Bet? Oh well, I'll find out sometime. But, I wanna ask you out, but I'm afraid you'll-"

"Ask me out." Lily said, testing james.

James looked shocked, then happy. " Ok uhmm, Lils, will you go out with me?"

"I guess so." Lily barely had time to finish her sentence when James jumped up and grabbed her into a huge hug.

"James, breath, cant, let go, plz!" gasped Lily.

James let go sheepishly and muttered sorry.

"Haha, its ok. Say, since our friends are behind this, how about, we go back, and act like they failed."

"You mean back to fighting my dear love?" asked James, acting sad, though lily could tell he like it.

"Yes baby, im sorry, but you do know that It'll be fun." Smirked Lily.

"OK, but do we still get to see each other?" asked James.

"Yep. But we cant let anybody else know." Thought Lily.

"How about, at night. You know like late night." Suggested James, thrilled that he was actually gonna be with the love of his life.

"yeah, sure. Well, we better be going off and meeting with our friends. How about we take separate ways. You know, you go in from like the left, and me from the right, and you first, then me or something like that."

"yeah sure. You start back from here, and I'll loop around zonkos. And-and, oh how much I hate this, we wont talk to each other, send glares and, pretend we hate each other."

"yeah. Come here for a second first" commanded Lily.

James walked over to Lily, and too his surprise, Lily leaned in and gave him a kiss, in which he happily returned back.

Finally, it was james that pulled away.

"We havta go Lily. Cant keep our anxious pals waiting!" smirked James.

Lily nodded and left on their separate ways.

James entered into the pub first, trying to look grumpy and angry.

Three heads, you know whos, looked up, and Sirius muttered "Oh no, Lily must be hard, and to think of how happy she sounded when she left…"

Soph and Bella shook their heads.

James sat down with a sound that was like "HMPH!"

The other three decided not to question, knowing that, James could blow up soon, little did they know that James was soo happy, if he could, he'd float.

Soon after Lily walked in. no expression on her face, and walked towards the table. As soon as she saw that the only seat left as next to james, she immediately barked at Sirius and forced him to sit next to james. And then sat down. If it weren't for their act, lily would have loved to sit at that seat.

Sirius, Soph, Bella stared back and forth at the two.

All five sat in silence until Remus walked in.

Lily looked up as Remus pulled a chair over and sat down. Remus looked sad and yet happy.

"SO….how was it?" asked Lily,

"OH, well, she already has a date to the ball, but I have a date with her next week. Its so confusing. But she says she's going to drop that date and let me!" grinned Remus.

Lily looked down. "oh well. Here are the pictures, and uh…your money." Lily handed over the huge stack of pictures and the money.

Remus grinned. 'no more help!"

The others crowded around, trying to see the pictures, but Remus took them and disappeared out the door of the pub.

Bella and Soph stood up, "C'mon guys, we better be going too. Dinners almost starting." With the word dinner out, James nad Sirius dashed out the door.

The two girls turned over to Lily, wanted details, but Lily, although she urged to tell them, decided not too until she asked James.

Then the girls too left the pub and back to Hogwarts.

**A/n: AHH! Someone help me! I forgot what the pub was called with Madame Rosemerta. Please email me and tell me!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Christmas Preparations

**A/n: AH! School's gonna start soon, but this time, I'm gonna try to get on the computer more often, by trying to be mum's perfect daughter that does everything she needs to do first, then spend all the remaining time on this! And I wont be using msn that much so that won't interfere! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. Lol. I gave myself a nickname, well, my brother did. Cuz I use star instead of me real name, (my name means star) and he made up 'Shining Star' and now I like it…but I know it'll get old one day…I think.**

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

Christmas Ball Preparations

It was almost time for the Christmas Ball (Christmas Eve) and Remus had won the bet and successfully got the girl he wanted for so long. Lily reluctantly handed over the pictures, but being her, she made copies of them and secretly showed it to the others who loved them. Remus at first was angry at Lily for not really keeping their promise, but when the guys didn't really, torture, him with the pictures and his girlfriend didn't make fun of him, he started to relax a little.

Lily and James do meet every night just not as secretly. The girls new about Lily and James and were sworn not to tell because both knew very well that if they did Lily and James, or just Lily could easily hex them into the next week, month, or year. Sirius and Remus though are still completely clueless. But seeing as to how close Remus and lily are, Remus is practically able to read Lily like book (not as well as james cuz james is the one that examined Lily every little chance he gets) and was able to suspect that his little sis was one, seeming to be more happy, two, seemed to be more tired and cranky in the mornings (more than how she was before), and three, was able to have a civil conversation with James.

Sirius though, being how he is, smart and all, but the smartness never starts working. He probably the only one, misses the endless fighting. But yet, he did somewhat enjoy the quietness at times.

Boy's Dorm, where everyone is 

"Lets see, Remus got a date with his girlfriend," cooed Soph as she counted off her fingers, " Sirius is going with some hottie as he calls it from Ravenclaw, Bella is going with Timothy, from Hufflepuff, I honestly don't see what you see in him, but anyways, and I got a date with Alek!" gleamed Soph as she announced everyone's dates.

"That just leaves James and Lily without dates!" concluded Sirius.

"Wonderful Sirius, you've actually solved something, and yet, I hadn't even come to it!" applauded Remus.

Sirius playfully bowed down, " Why of course dear Remus, you never knew that my EQ was higher than yours- wait was EQ the one that shows how smart you are, or was it AQ…" Sirius plopped down on the floor again thinking.

The others cracked up laughing and in the midst of all the laughter, Lily was able to choke out a sentence, helping out Sirius.

"No Sirius, it was IQ, and I still think Remus' is higher." Came Lily's voice.

"OH. Why do you people think so low of me again?" asked Sirius in a playful tone. "I mean, I already know that you spell 'really' with an 'I' at the end not a 'y', right Jamesie?"

James looked up at the sound of his unliked nickname, "Don't call me Jamesie, and no, you got it mixed up."

"Ah, Hmph!"

The girls giggled at Sirius, and Sirius just looked up and gave them his famous grin.

"LILY!" screamed Remus' voice, halfway down the stairs.

Lily looked up, "WHAT? AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" came Lily's bellowing voice, if it was any louder, the floor would shake, everyone in the dorm covered their ears.

"Geez Lils, you're loud, VERY loud. I think I've gone deaf, I cant hear myself!" whined Soph.

"HURRY UP! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP DECORATE THE HALL!"

"oopz" and with that, Lily dashed down the stairs, you could hear her heels clicking (it wasn't a school day so she was wearing jeans and heels) alongside Remus' shoes hitting the ground running as fast as they could, which was fast. The sound stayed for less than a minute.

The other four stared at where lily zoomed out of the room.

James, the first to recover shook himself and thought out loud to himself.

"Wow, they sure can run fast."

"Correction, Lily can run fast, I know that Remus was probably half dragged and half running." Exclaimed Sirius, still a little dazed.

"I never ever knew she was so fast. But how? And Why? And how come we never knew?" questioned James.

"Correction again James, we did know, except maybe you were staring at her, and plus us together were running and usually, because of Lily's speed, she got a headstart so it made us think that we were running at the same space." Soph's voice came. She was in a trance like, when Lily ran past her, she practically spun a full circle around on the spot on the floor she was sitting on.

"How come you guys know this much? And why am I always being corrected now? Tell me everything!" demanded James.

Bella answered this time," Weeeeeeelllllll, lets see, Lily ran fast, because, uhm, lets start with when she was young her evil sister, always chased her around the house, now mind that, their house is quite big and so Lily being smaller, had to run faster and thus slowly increased her speed."

"Also, at her muggle school, Lily told us that they had something call j-j-jim classes or something that helped work out their body and Lily joined the track team, you know, where you run. And she was on that for two years, and was one of the fastest runners."

"That's how lily got to have such speed. And that pretty much answers the 'what?' and 'why?' question." Replied bella's cool voice.

"woooww" was all that came from James.

"why isn't she on the quidditch team?" asked Sirius who was listening intently to Bella.

"She is doofus. She plays beater with you dumbass." James said.

"Hey hey! What s with the rude remarks at the end, oh wait, hse is, ok, yeah, I am a doofus..i think." Sirius added as an afterthought.

"Damn. With Lily's body, she looks so-so-so, so lady like, and one of those dainty people who know how to do nothing and need a man's help or something. She's so petite and tiny, and small, and-"

"James, shut up about Lily, what you mean is that she doesn't look so angelic. She plays some of the best pranks I know-" Bella smirked.

"Pranks!"

"From perfect lily?"

the boys were shocked.

Soph now smirked with Bella, "Yup. Ever wonder who was the one that made your clothes disappear from your drawers and onto a clothesline outside when you opened them? That was lily, and that was when lily got so pissed at you for changing her clothes into her homework, ripped and pieced together to form clothing. She had to redo her homework and you really pissed her off."

Soph spoke up, "Yeah, and at home, now that she also knows about Zonko's and all, the house reeks with dungbombs, and screams from Petunia every so often. Your perfect Lily isn't an angel. She's not as perfect as its shown."

"She's a little devil!" proclaimed Sirius.

Both girls nodded in agreement.

James just sat in shock.

_Wow, the girl I've been after for so long was playing hard to get, and she's a nasty little devil. And yet, I still love her._

_Love?_

_Oh no, its my conscience again._

_What's wrong with me? Anyways you LOVE her!_

_Yes, actually I do, even if she's a little devil. She's a cute little devil and my lily all the same._

_Wow, I never knew your feelings for her were that strong, I just knew she wasn't gonna be a day of the week girl._

_Yeah, anyways. I know much more about my lilykins. She's strong. Wait, she's strong, so that means, I gotta be careful of her not just magic wise. Damn, she's fast, and being a beater, those arms are strong. Scary just thinking about it. Watching her for like every second I get to, I wonder how come I never found out that she was on the qidditch team, nonetheless, a beater! I talk to Sirius about beater business but somehow lily never popped in. oh well, at least my perfect lily has more, uhm, abilities? I guess that's what you could call it, than I thought. That just makes her even more perfect!_

"JAMES! FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR DREAMING ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE GIRL IN THE WORLD! THE CARRIGES TO HOGSMEDE ARE LEAVING! SO GET YOUR ASS OFF THE GODDAMNED FLOOR!" screamed Sirius.

_Sirius can scream loud too…._

'_that's cuz his mouth is right next to your ear, and listen to your best pal and get your lazy bum ,moving.'_

"OKOKOK! Whats the rush anyways? We could always go through one of the secret passages.?" Asked james.

"We're meeting Moony at the front gate, and maybe Lilykins too." Grinned Sirius, emphasizing 'Lilykins'.

James jerked up at the nickname Sirius gave Lily and he and Sirius started in a dash to the front gate. Actually it was James in a dash and Sirius following and trying to keep up.

Eventually they met up and the girls went their way to buy their dresses and the boys for their outfits and of course prank products.

Both groups said that they'd meet each other back at the Gryffindor common room because the boys knowing most girls, would spend hours picking their outfits and that if the were to meet up, they'd have to wait forever for the girls.

Madame Milkims Special Occasion Dresses   
(its like another branch of the dress robe shop we know in diagon alley except the name is a little different, as is the clothing sold their.)

"WOW! Look at these dresses! There are so many and so beautiful and oh my! How am I ever gonna choose?" jumped Bella (she's always been the one more into fashion, though not totally)

Soph, usually the one who'd stay outta this with Lils, her eyes always brightened up at the site.

The shop was HUGE with dresses of every design you could think of.

Lily without saying anything immediately got to work as did the other. They spent a long rueful 5 hours in their flipping through dresses, trying them on, and tossing them every which way and that (they were magiked so that they would return to their original spot when it was 'unwanted')

Finally the girls decided which dress to choose and went the the accessories area where the necklaces, earing, bracelets, and what not were. Then off to the shoes department, and after that the make up area, and finally, the cash register.

The girls fumbled out galleons, sickles, and knuts every which way but finally paid for everything.

They got out just in time before the last carriages were leaving, by now it was already dark out and the boys, who were sitting and waiting in the common room were getting tired.

Gryffindor Common Room 

"How long can those girls take? Its been 4hours of waiting!" sighed Sirius, he lost to Remus in another round of wizard chess.

"I know. I mean. Actually I think its quite amazing. Knowing lily, it'd probably take her 10 minutes. She's not one really into fashion and I know that other girls aren't much better."

"I wish they'd come and bring us back from boredom." Whined Sirius. And as if it was magik, the three girls stumbled through the doors with huge dresses.

"OOH GOODY!" jumped Sirius.

James and Remus had to pull him down to keep him from jumping on the girls.

"You're back-finally." James stated, "You have no clue how bored we were, we were just about to go insane! What took you so long?"

"Yeah. LIls, I know you better than everyone-well almost everyone," Remus glanced at James and quickly changed his wording," and I know that you, lily isn't a girl to spend FIVE HOURS shopping in the FASHION department, especially for dresses and all the cra-stuff. I wanna know what you were doing, leaving us three in such a bad state."

Lily smirked, "Well for starters, that place was huge we got lost trying to find each other and the changing rooms, and two, if we didn't take that long, it would be the first dress we saw, and the first one I saw would not look good on me."

"Oooh."

Then an idea struck Sirius, "That means! Because you took so long and left us here on the edge of insanity, we getta see previews of your dresses! Right?"

Bella and Soph smirked along with Lily and decided to play, " No, Black honey, you'll just havta wait like all the other boys and our dates until tomorrow night. Plus, it'll be more fun, keeping you waiting. Now, we're gonna take ourselves upstairs and have our fun putting on the dresses, without you seeing." Grinned Bella.

Sirius just pouted at the answers. Infact Remus and James also looked a little bit down, but didn't say or show any sign of it.

"C'mon boys, we better go to sleep now, they came back at around 8. and I know that we'll take about two hours on our rounds about the castle pranking, and then, we really need to sleep." Stated Remus.

"But why?" whined James who was never one in favor of sleeping early.

"because, you guys are always early risers, and tomorrow, if you wake up at six, you'd havta stay awake until like 3 the next day seeing as to how this is an OVERNIGHT party." Remus exaggerated the word 'overnight'.

"Ok." With that, the boys reluctantly dragged themselves up. it seemed like they had no energy left, but once they were hidden under the invisibility cloak with all their stuff, they were up and alive, and ready to cause some trouble.

**A/n: sorry for the short chapter. Well, its ok length, but, whatever. Anyways. This is just the boring part. The fun part comes next. But then schools starting! Ahh! Oh well. I'll try my best.**

**Shining Star.**

**Oooh! Loox nice…I think**


	11. Christmas Ball Part I

**A/n: Ah! Last day before school starts! Its, uhm, Sunday yeah. My Pb or homeroom teacher called last night and said that I hadda be at my bus stop at 7: 53 that morning. And im not used to waking up that early! Normally its nine. Hmph! And we gotta go out for dinner tonight, I still gotta practice violin too. So much stuff. Oh well, my parents are sleeping so I thought I'd take the spare time to type up another chapter before its too late.**

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

Christmas Ball-Getting Ready and the First Part

The boys finally made it to bed last night around 11. Remus had also secretly turned James' and Sirius' alarm clocks to ring at 8 instead of six. But he knew well enough that they would probably wake up by themselves anyways so he cast a sleeping spell on them while they were sleeping to make them sleep later than usual.

The girls, who normally wake up at eight, woke up at seven ( I know, it's the flip of the boys) Bella insisted that they woke up an hour earlier to get their make up and stuff prepared so that when they actually needed to get ready they'd have everything set.

Girls' Dorm 

"LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLYYYYYYYYY! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OFF OF THE FUCKIN" BED!" screamed Bella.

"go away. I need my sleep. Still got an hour." Murmured lily into her pillow.

"Fine." Grumped Bella as she moved towards Soph's bed.

"SOPH! RISE N SHINE! GET _YOUR _ARSE OFF OF YOUR BED!" screamed Bella.

"your so loud. Go away. Lemme sleep." Whined Soph from under her covers.

"You guys suck. You're asking for it." With that she walked over to the two and mutter a spell as ice cold water splashed down on the sleeping bodies. ( I know, it's the best way of waking someone)

"AHHHH! BELLA!" both girls screamed simultaneously.

"Hey, you guys asked for it-" but she stopped short at the murdering looks coming from both girls.

"What did you say?" asked Lily, slowly moving forward, wand outstretched like Soph.

"UH, nu-nu-nuttin, you two can go back to sleep." Stuttered Bella.

"Its no use now that we're awake. Ok. What were we planning on doing again? What was the horrid agenda that forced me to wake up from my sweet dream to a COLD awakening?" yawned Soph.

"Geez, you guys really aren't morning people."

"No, I am, when I wake up EIGHT or later." Stretched Lil.

"You guys stink. Anyways, I thought we agreed that we'd wake up an hour earlier than usual to get our Christmas Ball outfits set for tonight?" asked Bella nervously, Soph and Lils weren't the kindest people when in a bad mood.

Both girls grunted.

"Phooey. That's not even a big deal! And plus, today's breakfast is at TEN, I could've gotten in like another hour and half of sleep!" whined Lily.

'I know.' Murmured Soph.

Bella sighed, '_Remind me to never ever wake these to up early. This is gonna be one tough morning with them.'_

"So, we woke to get ready, and since you bella, were the one that INSISTED on disrupting our sleep, you are gonna head this morning." Said Soph, with an angry look in her eye.

"Yeah. Just tell me what to do. I'll be sleepin-resting if you need me." Said Lily as she rested her head against the foot of her bed (she's sitting on the floor seeing as to how the cold water surprised her and she rolled onto the floor.)

"OH you two." Huffed Bella, "Fine, both of you go to the bathroom and get into your dresses."

"Whatever" murmured the two girls as they lazily dragged their feet across the rooms to their wardrobes and walk towards the bathroom to try on.

Lily walked out first, her dress was an emerald shade that made her eyes stick out (in a good way!). her dress was a halter top that ties into a bow at the back. The leftover string flowed down her pale peach colored back. The back was a low cut and stopped just above her arse (I know such wonder language to describe the dress lengths.) Even with it being a halter top, it had a deep V neck cut. The dress was a perfect fit at the top that showed off all of lily's curves (its has to! Gets the boys attention. Duh!) the bottom of the dress flowed out slowly as if a wave had knocked in to it (wavy…ooh!) at the front and a little near the side (think between a side and middle of the front) was a slit that stretched half way up her leg, stopping just below her knee. Lily's shoe was were high platform (I mean like uhm 3 in. lily isn't the ones that wear those 5 in ones) black shoes with laces criss crossing over each other.

"OMG LILY! YOU LOOK FABULOUS! JAMES' IS GONNA FAINT!" exclaimed Bella.

Next was Soph. she was wearing a tube top black dress. The bottom was layered as if it was a ballroom dress (which it should be, but yeah) that also flowed out elegantly. Her top was tight (in order to keep the dress up, don't want it falling now do we?) and had bits of glitter shining over the top. Large amounts of glitter was formed to decorate the outline of the top. Her dress had a slit in the back of the dress. The back was a lined with frills. Needless to say, the simple plain dress showed great potential of making this girl a beauty ( I know its not as extravagant as LIlys, but well, Lily's the star of the story coz its based on her life practically, so she hasta have the better one.) The shoes that she adorned were simple black heels showing off her perfectly manicured toes.

Both lily and Bella gasped at the sight of Soph.

Lily squeeled, "Alek is gonna lose his breath when he sees you! You look absolutely beautiful!"

(its seems that with the dresses, the mood lightened up!)

"OH shut up! look at you! I'd say that it'd take a lot of work to get James to look at anybody else tonight!" jumped Soph.

"you girls both look amazing. Its my turn now." Bella walked into the bathroom with a huge bag. A few minutes later she reappeared (like magik!)

"Wow" was all that escaped from Lily's mouth.

Bella had on a pale blue dress with straps. It was a double V neck and the cut went deep down but stopped at the appropriate place (you cant have them dressing like sluts when the aren't fashion freaks now can you?) the pale dress billowed out at the bottom (I feel like the bottoms of my dresses are all the same the way they 'flow' out) the top was slim and hugged her body. The dress had on few sequins, a flower, butterfly, and little tid bits of glitter sprinkle over the dress almost carelessly. Bella had on matching shoes ( lucky her, she didn't havta go shoe hunting like the others)

"So?" asked Bella, getting nervous under the stare.

Both girls ran over and gave her a hug.

"You look great honey. Timothy is gonna drop dead." Grinned Soph.

"But I don't want him to drop dead!" whined Bella, though grinning along with the others.

The other two girls laughed, "oh sweetie, its just a saying, don't think too much about it." Reassured Lily though you could also hear the same sarcasm heard in every voice.

"Now. with the dresses on, we must do the hair, think of the make up and the jewelry." Ordered Bella.

The girls spent a good long hour infront of the mirror, trying on earings, testing make up, and changing their hair styles. Well, concerning the make up, since the girls had natural beauty that needn't be touched, make up was little. In fact for lily, all it was was some lipstick.

Lily decided to let her shoulder length hair be left alone, and be curled at the ends. A few strands were left to flow to the front of her face.

Bella wanted her long brown hair to be left straight and flowing, but the girls insited that she put it up in a bun to let their tattoos show ( I think im starting to make them, or just lily, seem like a rebel, I don't know why either, it just seems to flow or something, my fingers just type it…please review and tell me if its good or bad.) Finally, Bella gave in and put her hair into a sloppy bun. Soph also put her hair like that.

"OK, lets see, everything is perfect!" exclaimed Bella as she walked around both girls.

Lily and Soph nodded their heads.

"I'm hungry! And breakfast is just about starting!" whined Lily, while Soph's stomach growled as if on cue.

"haha. Sure. I mean, all we gotta do is re do everything we did just now, and since we've already done it, it'll be a lot quicker!" exclaimed Bella.

Both girls nodded their heads as all three of them started to slowly take off their dresses and undo their hair and makeup.

After undoing everything Lily and the others started for the door.

Soph and Lily were walking fast just slow enough so it wasn't like a run or jog, "Geez, cant you guys slow down or anything, I cant even keep up!" gasped Bella as she half jogged half walked.

"Nope, look! The Great Hall!" yelled Lily as she made for a dash towards the door, within seconds she was already in the Great Hall.

"That girl is so skinny and angelic, and yet, she eats a lot and is not as angelic as she looks, I don't get her." Thought Bella, shaking her head.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, remember, looks can be deceiving, and Lily is our perfect example, and im just like her, catch up!" screamed Soph as she started to dash after where Lily was.

"hahahaha." Came a familiar voice from behind Bella. She spun around, half started.

"Ah! Sirius! Don't do that!" gasped Bella.

"Haha, did I scare our little Bella?" teased Sirius.

"Hmph!" said Bella as she crossed her arms.

"my, are Lily and Soph hungry, did you see their mad dash?" commented Remus.

"Where were you? How'd you see?" asked Bella.

"Bella, we were only a few meters away! We heard everything!" exclaimed James using his arms trying to define everything.

"Everything eh?"

"YUP! Remember, 'looks can be deceiving' and our lily is the perfect example." Replied James.

"ok,ok. I get your point." Said an annoyed Bella as she too started towards the Great Hall in a fury pace (still walking though!)

"I think we got her pissed." Remarked Sirius.

"Its not good to get them pissed." Added James

"Especially before the Christmas Ball." Ended Remus.

The three boys glanced at each other, exchanging worried looks.

"Uh-oh" muttered all three simultaneously.

"This is not a good day so far." Said James.

"Not at all, I think I'll take my breakfast in the kitchens." Said Sirius trying to wiggle out of seeing the girls.

"No your not padfoot. We're gonna go in their and see how things go. If they really do get pissed, we'll just-" Remus was interrupted by James

"-run for it" finished James

With a nod, they too made their way to the Great Hall.

As they entered they saw that Lily and Soph were just about gonna leave and Bella was still desperately trying to stuff the last of her food into her mouth.

"well, I guess it wont be bad after all!" concluded remus.

But Sirius and James weren't even listening for they were stuffing their faces with all sorts of food and having crumbs flying in every which way.

"Those two, will never grow up. In that care, I too might as well join them." Reasoned Remus.

And then he too start stuffing his face just like Sirius and Remus, just less messy (and to think that he's a werewolf, you'd expect more from him maybe worse than Sirius too!)

Quidditch Pitch   
"Lily, what are you doing!" gasped Bella.

"Exercising!" screamed Lily over her shoulder.

"Bella! You idiot! Get your fuckin' broom like me!" yelled Soph from above them.

Bella looked up and saw that Soph was flying on her broom over them since she couldn't keep up with Lily's pace.

"Why am I so stupid?" said Bella as she smacked her forehead.

"Coz your you!" retorted Soph laughing, Lily was also laughing along with her.

"YOU GUYS!"

"Get your broom! Lily's far ahead now!" urged Soph.

Bella nodded her head and commanded for her broom, _Accio Broom._

Her broom came swooping towards her as she jumped on.

Now Lily was jogging or running as the two flew above (like bodyguards!)

"I can't believe her. It's like her eighth lap around the quidditch field!" exclaimed Bella.

"You know very well that I could also do that. But I'm too lazy. Lily does that as a routine." Replied Soph in a 'Duh!' voice.

"I knew that!" cried Bella though.

Just as Lily was about to start on her next lap the boys also came onto the Quidditch field with broomsticks in their hands.

"Oy, isn't that Lily?" asked Sirius as he pointed at a small moving figure.

Remus put his hand as if searching, "Hey yeah, I think it is, but what is she doing running around like this?"

"Look up their aren't they Bella and soph?" asked James pointing at the figures flying above Lily.

"Yup, lets go join them and ask." Suggested Sirius.

"Sure." Replied the others as they jumped on their brooms and started speeding towards the girls.

"Hey Bella." Whispered Sirius behind Bella.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Bella, as the sound surprised her and she lost her balance and practically fell off.

"Whoa there, don't want you getting injured before the ball now do we?" teased Sirius.

"SIRIUS!" hissed Bella.

"Now don't get angry, they say that if you get angry, you get two new wrinkles on your face." Said Sirius.

"Why me?" muttered Bella into her hands.

"Because your you." Answered Sirius.

"I hate that answer."

Soph, James, and Remus who were listening in on the conversation started laughing.

"Argh, I hate you people."

"Now you don't mean that do you?" asked James, acting insulted.

"I think I do."

"Ok,ok. Calm down Bella. Hey, Soph, what is lily doing? She's barely wearing anything, she's out jogging, and its supposed to snow." Said Remus, changing topic.

"Its supposed to snow?" gasped Bella, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"yeah, but what about Lily?" urged Remus about Lily.

"Ah, being the big brother being all concerned eh?" teased Soph.

"No, not my turn." Muttered Remus, grinning.

"Haha. Anyways, about Lily, she's uhm, out jogging." Said Soph, using the easiest way to explain what Lily was doing.

"oh please, your stating the obvious!" exclaimed Remus.

"Yup. Then you needn't need to ask!" grinned Soph.

"What I mean is why is she doing that, at a time like this!"

"OH, well you should've been more specific!" smirked Soph, " she's uhm, doing her routine. She always does this."

"She's crazy. Wearing like that." said Remus, shaking his head.

"uhm, no, not really, you would too if you're on your tenth lap or was it eleventh, I forget, around the pitches."

"TEN?" yelled all three boys.

Sirius nearly fell off his broom (not likely for him) while James jaw just dropped their.

"yeah." Replied Bella flatly.

"Oy! LILY!" yelled Remus.

Lily looked up, though still jogging.

"Hey guys! When'd you get there?" waved Lily.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Sirius.

"Huh? No. why would I be crazy?" asked Lily, totally confused.

"YOU'RE RUNNING FUCKIN' LAPS AROUND THE PITCH AT THIS TIME OF DAY!" screeched Sirius.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Lily, still confused.

"how many laps have you ran?" asked Sirius as he flew down to level with Lily.

"Uh, I'm on my twelfth?"

"That's the problem. Your-your-your like superman or something! Do know how LARGE the pitch is? I can barely run five!" said Sirius as he threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, well I've been practicing a lot, I do this every morning so I build up stamina and all." Answered Lily.

"But still! TWELVE!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I add a lap every month, and I started last year, so its not really that hard." Said Lily.

"You are so unpredictable Lily." Said Sirius shaking his head defeated.

Remus and James looked down, highly amused.

A few more minutes of silence came until Lily stopped causing Sirius to crash into a post.

"Owww. Lily, why'd you stop?" rubbing his forehead.

"Uhm, because I'm done?" asked Lily, smiling.

"oh" said Sirius flatly.

Lily threw her head back laughing, as the others flew down to them.

"Lily, I cant believe you." Laughed Remus, shaking his head.

"You done now?" asked Bella, looking exhausted.

"Yup!"

"Great!" exclaimed Sirius, "We'll go in for lunch, coz its twelve, then we'll come out for a short game of quidditch!" jumped Sirius, grinning madly.

"eh…" considered Bella, looking frightened by the thought.

The others just laughed.

"Sure, i-i-i-I guess." Finally answered Bella.

"Yes!" cheered Sirius.

And so the next 3 hours went as planned.

"SCORE! GIRLS WIN!" cheered Lily, while Bella and Soph jumped for joy in the behind her .

"Ah, we lost." Slumped Sirius.

"No, that cant be! The Marauders never lose!" exclaimed James.

"REMATCH!" demanded both of them.

Remus just lowered his heads and muttered under his breath, "Sore losers."

"Fine! Your on!" said Bella, she had really gotten into the game.

Soph and Lily glanced at Bella, but all she gave was a confident look.

The next two hours was again spent playing Quidditch, but the girls still won.

"I give up." grunted James.

Sirius grunted the same words.

Remus shook his head.

"C'mon guys, back to the common room." Instructed Remus after glancing at his watch that read it was five.

The girls started to walked back as the boys slumped lazily behind.

Just waiting on the boys, it took them one hour to get to their common room (I know, I'm stalling time. Hehe)

By that time, it was two hours before the ball so the boys and girls decided to split up and meet at the ball again.

They separated and all took showers first (of course, I mean, after all that Quidditch, and Lily's intense workout, you would wanna wash yourself. You don't wanna go to a ball all sweaty now would you?)

At seven, the girls started getting dressed and ready for the ball.

"So Lily, are you and James going to the ball together?" asked Soph.

"Yeah." Came Lily's muffled reply as she put on her dress.

"But I thought you guys were going to stay secret?" questioned Bella.

"Yeah, we're gonna 'expose' ourselves at the ball." Said Lily as she brushed her hair.

"aww! How romantic!" cooed Soph, in a teasing way.

"SOPH!" said Lily, standing up waving her brush at Soph.

"STOP! You'll smear my lipstick! And then Alek'll see it, and he'll be appalled!" joked Soph.

"Haha." Laughed Lily as she too applied her lip stick.

"So girls? How do I look?" asked bella, twirling around.

"Beautiful"

"splendid"

Commented the others.

"My turn" yelled Soph as she slipped on her shoes.

Lily clapped her hands while Bella pretended to wolf whistle.

"eh…I don't look that great do i?"

Both girls nodded their head vigorously.

"okokok, you can stop. I get the point."

"done!" exclaimed Lily as she put on her necklace.

Lily slipped into her shoes and too twirled around for the others.

"Omigod." Gasped Bella.

"I think all eyes are going to be on you, and James will faint." Replied Soph.

"I think you're making me blush" blushed Lily (so she is blushing!)

"haha" laughed the others.

"ready to go down and surprise the boys?" asked Lils.

"Yup!"

"You said it!"

"Great."

"I wanna go down first!" yelled Soph as she hurried towards the door.

"Uhm, ok." Said Bella, "Then I'll be next, Lils, your last, coz you need to dazzle the boys." Winked Bella.

Lily gulped, "uhm, ok."

Sure enough, once Soph went down you could hear gasps.

"Wow Soph. I know Alek is gonna drool at your feet." Commented Sirius, looking Soph up and down.

Next came Bella.

Same remark, only this time Remus commented.

"You look magnificent."

"Oh really? Then you haven't seen Lily." Smirked Bella.

All heads in the room whipped around as Lily stepped down.

"Wow." Was all that was heard.

Gasps, much louder were heard, and if possible, jaws would be a thousand feet deep in the ground.

"Holy Shit prongs, now I know why you like the girl. She is one sexy lady when like that." whispered Sirius.

"James', who is your date anyway, coz I know that who ever you take will never match up to her." Said Remus.

James just gulped as Lily's heels clicked against the floor.

The girls ran over to hug her.

Lily smiled at them, and turned towards the boys and smiled at them too.

"You know, I'm starting to become jealous of you prongs."

Remus shook his head, "My two best pals, hitting on my little sis, I never thought I'd see the day."

"haha, I got a date to attend to you. What about you prongs? You haven't told us who she is yet. You better get her." Recommended Sirius.

James nodded, and walked towards Lily.

"Lily you-you-you look hot." Gulped James.

Lily blushed, "you don't look to bad yourself mr.handsome."

"Hehe, its just a tux. Anyways, shall we go?" asked James, offering his arm.

Lily graciously accepted it.

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"h-h-her?" he asked, amazed.

James' smiled one of his winning smiles as he guided Lily out.

"wow." Was all that came out of Remus.

Soph and Bella left after them for their dates closely followed by Remus dragging Sirius.


	12. Christmas Ball Part II

**A/N: sorry this is such a crappy chapter, i wrote it when i was bored and half asleep. anyways,just review n give commetns. thanx!**

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

Christmas Ball Part II

"Its so lovely…" murmured Lily

"Not as lovely as you." Grinned James

Far off by the bar stood Sirius with a bottle of butterbeer in hand, as Remus and Jessica danced by.  
"What are you staring at Padfoot?" asked Remus.  
"James and Lily. They look like the happiest people alive and-Remus are you ok?" asked Sirius as he abruptly stopped his sentence.  
"Nothing Padfoot, why? What's wrong?" asked Remus oddly.  
"N-n-n-n-nothing, its just your, uhm, look." Stuttered Sirius  
"What's wrong with my look? I'll tell you, im a new man today! I've got something to live for besides pranking!" grinned Remus  
Sirius fell off his chair. "No wonder." Murmured Sirius as he stood back up.  
Anyways, I'm off to find Jessica, I think she's with Soph and them. Oh, by the way, did you see Soph and Alek? They looked so adorable."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Sirius, still troubled by what Remus said.  
"Anyways, why don't you join us, I mean, me, Jess, Soph, Bella, and their dates. I'm sure Lily and James will come by sooner or later." With that, Remus stood up and dragged Sirius over to the dining table. Shortly enough, James brought Lily over and they all started talking.

Table  
"Well you two sure looked cuddly." Comment Soph at Lily.

Lily blushed, "yeah, and I'm sure you and Alek weren't stuck together by superglue."  
Alek and Soph blushed crimson. While the others laughed.

"Anyways…….," started Bella, "I'd like to make a toast to everyone here, except maybe Sirius."  
"Hey! What's wrong with me? I'm the adorably cute bachelor here!" grinned Sirius as the others laughed.  
"Ha-ha. Moving on, I'd like to congratulate all of us, to the newly formed couples!" said Bella.  
"Cheers" said everyone as the glasses clinked.  
"I feel so left out. Sob sob." Sniffed Sirius as he pretended to wipe away a fake tear, making everyone laugh harder.  
Meanwhile, as the guys started talking Lily got the girls over.  
"Hey, anybody fell like going on stage? I sorta wanna sing a song for James.." blushed Lily.  
"ooh." Cooed Bella.  
"yeah..ooh…but sure! Nice idea. Maybe if me and Bella think of a good one we'll-"Soph was cut off.  
"Nu-uh. We are NOT singing. I have a HORRIBLE voice, and no offense Soph, you really really sing to high." coughed out Bella.  
"Fine! Then we'll let Lily, I mean, they are like the best couple….right Bella?" said Soph skeptically at Bella.  
"Yah. But Timothy's mine…I daresay, I think im in love….."said Bella as a dreamy look crept over her face.  
Lily laughed and smacked Bella on the back of her head.  
"OWW! What was that for!" cried Bella, rubbing her head.  
"To keep you from drooling in your dream. Anyways, lets go now, so they wont notice. Oh and here are the notes, and stuff that you'll need to know. C'mon girls." Said lils as she passed out the music sheets.  
The girls crept away slowly and made a 'mad dash' for the stage.  
Bella temporary transfigured the elegant ballroom dresses into punk looking clothes, much like what they wore for the competition.  
Dumbledore had allowed them to set up with the curtains down as to not draw attention.  
"Ready girls?" asked Bella as she got positioned by her drums.  
"All set." Cried Soph.  
"yeah. I think so." Said Lily, ready to make the curtains disappear.  
The lights were already set so that at first they'd be in dark yellow light (so people still couldn't see their faces) and then later, slowly, light up.  
"1,2,3" counted Bella.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

The boys turned to see what was going on.  
"omg. James. You better listen." Said Remus

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

"you know it sounds like she's singing about me…" said James, still staring at Lily

"yeah, and she's got such a beautiful voice too." Commented Sirius.  
"Bella looks so sexy on the drums." Said Timothy (you cant help it if she's your gf can u?)

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

"You know, she's got emotion in this, I rarely hear her sing like this." Said Remus.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

"I swear…totally. Damn I am in love with her!" said James in awe.  
"Buddy, you were since first year…" said Sirius, patting him on the back

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Lily smiled in satisfaction The boys on the other hand clapped and cheered as loud as they could.

Table  
Upon returning, she was greeted with a kiss from james and tons of applauses and comments from the others.

More chattering went about Bella and Timothy disappeared somewhere, most likely a broom closet.

Around 1 in the morning, as the party was overnight, Lily let out a yawn.  
"You sleepy?" asked James.  
"Not really." Yawned Lily.  
"You liar." Smirked James.  
"Fine, you caught me." Giggle Lily.  
James picked Lily up, carrying her the olden style (like a groom picking up the bride.)  
"JAMES!" screamed Lily, giggling.  
"What?" asked James innocently  
"put me down!" laughed Lily.  
"no way, I'm gonna serve my duties and carry you to the common room, just they way I dreamed of in 3rd year." Grinned James.  
"Third Year? You dreamed of me in third year!" asked Lily incredulously.  
"yeah, actually, since first. And now my dream comes true, six years of torture, and I'm going to dream about spending my whole life time with you." Said James.  
Lily stopped laughing, she looked into James eyes and saw emotions, deep emotions swirling around in his eyes.  
_'You like him, no you love him. Tell him.' Said Lily's conscious.  
_Lily looked up into James eyes, "I love you" she whispered.  
James almost dropped her.  
"What did you say?" asked James, still thinking he was hallucinating.  
_'Damned Butterbeers,' thought James.  
'You idiot, she loves you! And you lover her too!' cried his conscious.  
'I'm not taking the chance.'  
'Shut up and listen to her.' Ordered his conscious._

"I said I love you. Actually, I liked you in second year, but then in third and you became this totally huge moron and prat and had like all the girlfriends you wanted and your stupid tricks on the Slytherins, but I mean, I don't really mind, but then, I think I was more mature or something and-"

"Lily shut up. your blabbing." Said James, grinning.

"I am? Sorry, I mean I do that when im nervous and-JAMES HARRY POTTER MOVE YOUR FUCKING HAND!" cried Lily.

By now they were in the hallway infront of the common room so no one heard them.

James put lily down and smiled sheepishly. "sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean its that-" he was cut off with a kiss from lily.

"I love you. That's all that matters." Said Lily, pulling away.  
"I love you too." Said James, resealing the kiss, picking her up and taking her to the Gryffindor Common room.

Lily broke apart the kiss. "I'm going to go change. I'll see you down here in 10 minutest k?"  
"Sure." Said James as he too, started for the boys staircase.

10 minutes later  
Lily came down in an overly sized T-shirt that just came above the hem of her short short (making her look like she was wearing no shorts..but the hem was showing!)

"you know, you look sexy in absolutely everything." Said James as he pulled lily over onto the couch.  
"Why thank you. Though you don't need to be that flattering." Said Lily.

"when do you think the other's will show up?" asked James.

" I have no clue, when Dumbledore catches them snogging in some sort of broomcloset?" asked lily.

"haha. You know, you have a really nice voice." Said james, absentmindly playing with her hair.

"Thanx. I actually like singing. I sing to myself when I'm bored." Said lily.

"oh….do you sing in the showers?" asked James, acting real interested.

"uhm, no. why?"

"Cuz in Muggle Studies we learned about muggle people's weird habbits and the Prof said that they sometimes sing in the showers!" said James, acting real smart.

"hahaha, only some. Not me."

The two just sat in silence for the rest of the night. James felt abnormally happy just with Lily leaning on him. (he's in love!)

Lily fell asleep around the time when Soph stumbled in.

"have a nice night with alek?" asked James.

"perfect. What were you and miss lily doing?" asked Soph with a big yawn.

"we were just talking, and I was dreaming, and I felt like I was in paradise." Smiled James

"you better take good care of her. She's real delicate, her person is too. Wats she doing now?"

"yeah, I know, trust me. She's sleeping. Mind taking her up with you?"

"yeah sure."

With that, Soph picked up Lily and trudged up the steps with her.

**A/n: Sorry if its short, but I still have to study for my last two tests, and they are on the two subjects that I suck at most. Anyways, uhm, I've gotten some reviews, and well , they are pretty old, but anyways, it says that the way I type is too Americanized, and im really sorry about that. I'm American, and even though I know how british talk (my best friend is—in Shanghai at least) I cant type like that. You see, I just type by my imagination, and my brain thinks and works the American way, and I cant change that. so if you don't really like reading my story with it the America styled way, then don't read. I don't really care anyways, as not many people read my story anyhow.**


	13. A Chat with the author

**Lily and James Sixth Year War**

A lil chat with the author D

"ARGH!" screamed Bella, ruffling up her hair.

Everyone turned to look at her with a queer eye.

Bella blushed, "oops." "STOP STARING!"

"uhm, Bella?" asked Remus tentatively.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" asked Remus, scared of the outcome.

"yeah yeah yeah. Sorry. I just CANT study for advanced transfigurations!"

"Huh?" asked all the boys in unison.

"uh, yeah. McGonagall gave me private lessons on transfigurations, and unfortunately, not only does that take up my free time, I get tested on THAT, and not on what we learn during class. Argh" said Bella in one breath, ruffling up her hair again.

James stared in disbelief and swore silently, "bloody unfair."

"you know, I think Lily and Soph were right, its easier to study in different, isolated places."

"no wonder I haven't seen them." Said Sirius more to himself.

"that's it, im off." Said Bella, still frustrated.

"hey, prongs, you ok?" asked Remus, staring as James 'disbelief face'

James looked up, "yeah. Im ok. I thought we weren't gonna get our tests until..the week before Valentines! And we still have a month to go, right?"

"Yeah, but see here Prongsie," started Sirius as James groaned at his nickname, "the girls are smart asses and total braniacs, and we're gunna party like there's no end and we'll show them how WE do it, and get totally high scores!" exclaimed Sirius, with a dreamy expression crossing his face.

"Eh, yeah. You do that Padfoot, but I was talking to James about 'another' cough concern with Transfigurations, cough" said Remus, giving Sirius the weirdest look he could possibly give.

"Don't worry Moony. I'm, I'm, perfectly fine about that." Said James, no one believing.

"Yeah right Prongs…PRONGSIE." Teased Remus

"ARGH! DON'T YOU THAT NAME!" screamed James.

"haha, sure, whatever PRONGSIE, until you tell me whats the matter, PRONGSIE." Said Remus dancing around so as to avoid James.

"I've told you, I'm perfectly alright, and don't use that name!" said James, trying to tackle Remus.

"yeah right. We know you too well, Prongsie. And I swear, once you tell me, I'll stop.'' Smirked Remus.

"FINEI FINE FINE!" yelled James in defeat.

"go on then." Said Remus.

'its just that, I don't get it. Why would McGonagall offer Bella extra classes and everything when I'm just as capable as she is!"

"uh, that's it?" said Remus, losing all enthusiasm.

"Sheesh, thanks, and I thought you were really going to help."

"no probs prongsi---I mean, prongs." Said Sirius, immediately changing his choice of name at James stares.

"I was just saying," continued Sirius," maybe McGonagall knew that you would be too busy on all these escapades with us that you wouldn't be able to take her lessons seriously!"

The whole room quieted down.

"OH.MY.GOSH." said Remus and James with wide eyes.

"what?" asked Sirius, totally confused, 'watd I do?'

"Padfoot, something WISE, just came from your mouth." Said James, still not moving.

Sirius muttered what he just said to himself, "AHHHHHHHH! OMG! I'm GETTING SMART! MOONY GIMME A HUG!" screamed Sirius, jumping up and down, and ran over to hug Remus.

Remus, however, stood stiff.

"Padfoot?" asked Remus after Sirius let go, "are you ok? I mean, something, INTELIGENT out of you, is not normal, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wont mind if we took you there."

Sirius gasped.

"Sirius! Snap out of it. Re-think. What'd you eat before entering the common room." Said james, desperately trying to find out what was wrong.

"UHm…I think it was a blend of ice cream, chocolate chips, gum, butterbeer, and…OH! My favorite! DOGGIE FOOD!"

James and Remus exchanged glances.

"Padfoot-" started James.

"Do you remember what you said?" ended Remus

Sirius thought for a second. "uhm..no, what's going on?"

Remus slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes, while James let out a sigh of relief.

"You said," started James.

"uh huh" nodded Sirius.

"you said '_maybe McGonagall knew that you would be too busy on all these escapades with us that you wouldn't be able to take her lessons seriously!'_" finished James.

Sirius jumped up. "AHHHHHHH! OMIGOSH. I'm NOT STUPID. MY MOUTH AND BRAIN ARE INFECTED. HOLY FUCK, SOMEONE HELP ME! I'VE NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH1!" screamed Sirius, running around the common room with his tongue sticking out.

"tahts better." Said james and remus simultaneously sinking back into there chairs.

Both picked up their pen or book, whichever they were using before until Sirius interruptedthem.

"PRONGS! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" cried Sirius, acting real desperate.

"help you with what?" asked James, laughing at Sirius' expression.

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME DE CONTATMINATE MY MOUTH OF MOONY! ITS FILLED WITH SMART STUFF!"

James glanced at Remus who shook his head and buried it into his hands.

"whatever Paddy. The bathrooms upstairs. Heres soap." Said james, conjuring a bar of Dove soap.

"THANKS!" grinned Sirius as he dashed up the stairs.

An eerie silence filled the room once again.

"you know james, I don't get how padfoot said it, but what he said might be true."

"don't even bring it up. I'm guessing that Lils and Soph also have extra wachamacallit lessons."

"excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." Said remus.

"nevermind."

Remus went back to his book, as James to his homework when Sirius flew ( I mean literally) down the stairs between Remus and James.

"ahh!" screamed the two.

"tsk tsk tsk. You two should never have gotten girlfriends, you sound like them more and more each day." Said Sirius, grinning.

"oh shut up Paddy. Its not like we just change totally in one day." Said James, wacking him with a pillow.

"and I'll take that as an insult, seeing how you just had some intelligent words a few minutes ago." Said remus, also wacking Sirus.

"ow! Ow hey! Don't bring that up, I don't want to remember that." Said Sirius, scrunching up his face in disgust as the others started laughing.

"I just wish the girls were here to hear it." Said Remus, grinning.

"oh god, that would've been worse."

"hear what?" asked Lily as she bella and soph climbed through the portrait.

"uh……….padfoot akdjfakjfalsdjfl asdjflajdlkfjasdf." Said James.

Sirius had covered James mouth and was grinning sheepishly at the girls.

"Sirius did what?" asked Soph, now clearly interested at what was happening, looking at Remus as James was "currently out of order".

"UH," said Remus, quickly glancing at Sirius who returned a death glare. "hejustsaidsomeintelligentwordstojames!" said remus together.

He finished just in time as Sirius threw his other hand infront of Remus' mouth.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" asked Bella.

Sirius was now blushing.

"Omigod, Sirius is blushing!" said Lily, chanting it.

"NO I'm NOT!" blurted out Sirius, blushing more

**(so unmanly, eh Sirius?)**

"shut up!" cried Sirius.

The girls stared at him weirdly.

"sorry, I was talking to the nerdy looking asian typing this."

"oh……her! HEY! Don't insult her! She's the one that put me and Alek together and not with you!" cried Soph.

**(yeah, listen to her Sirius. I was the one that gave her bliss!...and left you….SINGLE! MUHAHAHAHAHA)**

"eh, I'm starting to doubt the author." Said Bella, looking scared.

**(don't worry, I'll make sure you're happy too, what do you want now?)**

"ooh!" squeeled Bella, "I wanted the new Barbie set, and I want the pink version, and I want the new Barbie shoes too! I'm size 7 by the way, and I want a pink convertible, you know, and I want pink leather on the inside, and..OH! I new pink dress!"

**(uhmauthor gives uncertain look)**

"Bella? Are you crazy! Your 16, not 6!" asked Remus.

"I'm ok, that's why I got a convertible so I can drive my Barbie dolls around!" grinned Bella, "So can you get them for me?"

the others let out a dry laugh.

all turn to look at author

**(UHM…………………………………………………….)**

Bella let out a wail, "you're not getting them for me aren't you! sobsob I knew it. You like Soph more, giving her bliss!"

Everyone stares at Bella

**(How about this, on spring break, I'll make you go home with Lily-)**

"WHAT! Don't drag me into this too!" growled Lily, appalled at the thought of having to play Barbie with Bella.

Bella turned and gave Lily puppy dog eyes.

"Oh pul-ease. You don't even know what she's going to do!" said Lily out of annoyance.

**(ahem I was about to say that LILY **lily give death glare, but computer saves me life** can take bella to Toys 'R Us, and LEAVE HER THERE)**

Bella stopped listening after Toys 'R Us.

Lily grinned.

**(Is that ok?)**

"YUP!" said lily, grinning at Bella evilly, as Bella looked into her dream.

"Eh---"

**(Yes Prongsie?)**

"DON'T USE THAT NAME, YOU KNOW I HATE IT!" screamed James.

**(haha, I know, because I made you to hate that name. I grin evilly)**

"Uh-oh" says Remus, covering his eyes.

**(watch my magic!)**

"LIAR!" shouts Sirius, "YOU NASTY LIAR, YOU"RE A _MUGGLE _YOU CANT TO MAGIC!"

**(no shit sherlock, I aint no wizard or witch, but watch this, snap)**

everyone looks around, nothing seemed to have changed.

**(JAMES! **he looks up startled** what's your favorite nickname?)**

"Prongsie! I love that name! I have no clue why but its my favorite name!" said James, dancing off saying Prongsie to himself.

Sirius looks at me in disbelief

"change him back! He's creeping me out!1 ahh! Its backfiring, instead of me using the name to torture him! Its tortures me! Ahh!' said Sirius, running up the stairs saying "I've gotta wash my ears now."

Remus tosses him another bar of soap.

Lily and Soph are already laughing on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

Remus shakes his head.

**(Whats wrong Remmy? You know...i could create a picture of snivellus for you, and make it large of you if you want. My pleasure! bats my eyelashes)**

Remus falls on the floor, "N-n-n-no, it-it-its o-o-o-o-okay"

**(Really? Cuz its not much of problem for me. snap)**

"AHHHHHH!" Remus runs out the room.

Lily stands up.

**(hmm..seems like I still have lily to scare.)**

"eh..thats not necessary. I just have one favor to ask of you." Said Lily, TRYING to look brave.

**(oh? And that is?)**

"TO STAY OUT OF OUR FUCKING STORY!", screamed Lily.

"BITCH!" added lily as an afterthought.

**(OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE THE REAL BITCH…MUTHERFUCKING BITCH!)**

"you take that back!" cried Lily.

**(I don't think I will, I laugh evilly..again but I shall make it come true though…snap)**

Lily turns into a female dog, aka bitch.

Soph stands up now, "hey, I know you put me in bliss…and some others," staring nervously at James and Bella, "but yeah, can you change them back now? cuz I like miss them, and yeah, don't try holding conversations with us via the story, it really scares the reader."

(**ahh…trust soph to be the caring one, and understanding person. Oh well, just cuz I'm going to put you in bliss I'll change them back. BUT I will be back. When, I don't care. Whenever I have a writer's block.)**

"thank you!" said soph.

**(snap,snap,snap,snap everything's back to normal. And say, shouldn't you be studying for potions? You know what, I'm going to change the exam, its going to be next week. Toodles hope you don't fail! I walk off laughing muhahahahahah)**

**_This chappie is DONE! Lol..yeah sorry about that, but I had a serious writers block , and felt like writing it this way. _**


End file.
